


Riding a giraffe, the two of us

by PoisonApple83



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonApple83/pseuds/PoisonApple83
Summary: Raccolta di missing moments e scene su Martino e Niccolò, dalla seconda stagione di SKAM Italia. La fanfic è stata scritta in contemporanea con l'uscita delle clip quindi non sempre è coerente al 100% con la storia originale ;-)





	1. After midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Missing moment ambientato a casa Fares dopo la famosa scena della piscina dell'episodio 2x04, punto di vista di Martino.

**GIOVEDÌ**

**00.42**

**1 NOVEMBRE 2018**

 

   


“Ma sei sicuro che non c’è nessuno?”

“Te l’ho detto, i miei sono fuori.”

Niccolò entra per primo, disegnando un percorso di impronte bagnate sul parquet lucido, un sentiero scivoloso che Martino segue passo dopo passo, titubante ma elettrizzato, fino alla stanza dell’altro.

La camera è come la ricordava, piena di cose interessanti ed eccentriche come il suo abitante, che vi si muove scioltamente anche al buio, un animale notturno nel suo habitat naturale.

Lo vede lanciare con noncuranza le chiavi di casa sul letto, accendere una lampada da lettura e rovistare un po’ nel cesto sotto la scrivania: ne tira fuori un asciugamano che gli porge con un sorriso, uno dei suoi, tutto denti e fossette e _adorabilità_ , per poi voltarsi di nuovo a cercare un telo anche per sé.

“Ce l’hai una maglietta asciutta? Mi sta venendo ‘na polmonite.” gli chiede strofinandosi i capelli e tentando contemporaneamente di dar loro una forma accettabile.  

“Non è colpa mia se _qualcuno_ ha deciso di tuffarsi in acqua con tutti i vestiti.”

È irresistibile, lui, il suo modo languido di arrotolarsi l’asciugamano intorno al collo e perfino le sue continue prese per il culo ai suoi danni.

“Vorrei ricordarti che l’idea di farci il bagno di mezzanotte a novembre è stata tua. E poi m’hai sfidato.” gli risponde sventolandogli un dito accusatore davanti alla faccia, tentando vanamente di darsi un tono perché davvero, non può continuare a fissargli così spudoratamente le labbra.

“E hai per-so.”

“See, te piacerebbe.”

“No, mi piaci tu.”

Il suo cuore perde un battito. Forse pure due o tre. Facciamo che è fortunato se riparte, va.

Quando riesce di nuovo a connettere il cervello sente le labbra tendersi spontaneamente in un sorriso imbarazzato, che l’altro evidentemente interpreta come un segnale a farsi avanti, perché subito dopo la distanza fra loro è sparita e gli occhi luminosi di Niccolò occupano tutto il suo campo visivo. Questa volta il bacio è lento, non c’è niente che lo possa turbare, né l’acqua fredda di una piscina, né lo sforzo di tenersi a galla e nemmeno Renati inopportuni. Ci sono solo loro due, labbra contro labbra e il silenzio complice della casa deserta.

Quando si separano Martino stenta a riaprire gli occhi, sopraffatto da emozioni che nemmeno credeva di poter provare.

“Sei ghiacciato, cambiati.”

Il tono preoccupato lo riporta alla realtà, insieme alla carezza con cui Nico gli percorre il braccio, sopra la stoffa umida e appiccicaticcia di un costume di Halloween rimediato in fretta e furia dal fondo del suo armadio.

Niccolò si sofferma solo un secondo sul suo polso nudo, il tempo probabilmente di accorgersi del pulsare incontrollato della vena che vi si nasconde sotto, poi svolazza a recuperargli una maglietta e dei boxer finalmente asciutti, agitando il mantello nella migliore interpretazione mai vista del Dracula de’ Noantri.

“Ecco, me pare che abbiamo la stessa taglia.”

“Grazie.”

Inizia a sfilarsi la parte superiore del costume, ma lo sguardo attento che trova quando riemerge da tutto l’ammasso di stoffa lo mette non poco in imbarazzo, perciò rimane bloccato a metà del movimento, con le braccia ancora imprigionate e i capelli di nuovo sparati in tutte le direzioni.

“Dai che non ti guardo, _timidone_.” gli assicura Niccolò ridendosela sotto i baffi. Gli allunga un bacio sulla fronte e si volta verso l’armadio, cominciando a spogliarsi con l’invidiabile disinvoltura di un modello di biancheria intima.

Martino ne approfitta per cambiarsi alla velocità della luce, senza farsi distrarre dalla caduta inesorabile e tentatrice dei vestiti di Niccolò, ma i suoi occhi sembrano non essere d’accordo con i suoi ferrei propositi e colgono giusto un paio di particolari che scalderanno senz’altro le sue solitarie notti a venire. Sprazzi di pelle nuda, muscoli in tensione, la sporgenza provocante di una scapola e di molto altro, _più in basso_ : tutto materiale eccellente che il suo cervello ha già prontamente schedato per un facile recupero all’occorrenza.

“Che fai, sbirci?”

“Iooo? No, assolutamente no.”

La prima regola quando si viene beccati: negare, sempre e comunque.

“Peccato.” lo provoca Nico con una scrollata di testa e di ricci neri “Ho un bel culo.”

“Ma se è piatto come ‘na tavola da stiro.”

Negare anche l’evidenza.

“Allora hai sbirciato!”

“Ma che dovevo sbircià che non ce sta niente da vedè! C’hai il sedere piallato!”

Negare a oltranza.

“Ma guarda questo! Saranno belle ‘ste zampette de gallina bollite!” ribatte Niccolò colpendogli le cosce con piccoli schiaffetti indisponenti.

“Ok, ahahah, ok, basta!” tenta di respingerlo, ma le lunghe dita da pianista di Nico arrivano a solleticarlo ovunque “Mi arrendo, mi arrendo!”

“Allora dammi un bacio e ti perdono.”

Quando alza e abbassa ripetutamente le sopracciglia con quell’aria sorniona gli salterebbe addosso, davvero. Invece è Niccolò a circondargli la vita con le braccia e nonostante Martino non creda di dover farsi perdonare alcunché, l’occasione di riprendere possesso di quella bocca perfetta è troppo ghiotta per lasciarsela sfuggire in nome dell’amor proprio. Decide quindi di stare al gioco e intreccia le dita dietro la nuca di Niccolò, mangiandoselo con lo sguardo.

“Va bene, chiudi gli occhi.”

Sorprendentemente l’altro ubbidisce senza fiatare e questo incoraggia Martino a proseguire. Gli posa le labbra sulla guancia, appena increspata da una piega che si forma ogni volta che l’altro sorride soddisfatto come in questo momento e con calma scende lungo la mandibola, giù verso il collo, fino a lambire il bordo della maglia. Vorrebbe quasi tuffarcisi dentro ma viene richiamato verso le sue labbra dal sospiro da esse sfuggito involontariamente. Le oltrepassa però senza toccarle, torna sulla guancia e lì si ferma, inspirando sulla sua pelle, cercando di cogliere la flebile traccia del dopobarba sepolto ormai da strati di cloro, fumo e sudore.

Quando riapre gli occhi lo sguardo trepidante di Niccolò è lì ad attenderlo ed è facile leggervi lo stesso suo desiderio, la stessa sua voglia di perdersi totalmente e irrimediabilmente l’uno nell’altro. Ruota appena la testa e questo basta a far sì che le loro labbra si incontrino di nuovo, ma questa volta con più consapevolezza: se è un bacio che Niccolò vuole, Martino gliene darà uno che avrebbe ricordato per sempre.

Gli insinua le dita fra i capelli e senza stare a pensarci troppo approfondisce il bacio, subito ricambiato da un Niccolò che non sembra neanche lui tanto è docile e arrendevole.

Martino credeva di essere un piccolo campione nel trattenere il fiato, ma sta scoprendo quanto sia difficile mantenere il controllo della respirazione quando hai il ragazzo che ti piace fra le braccia, la bocca incollata alla sua e il cuore che sembra voler esplodere dall’euforia. È come se i sensi gli si siano ribaltati: gli sembra di vedere il viso di Niccolò con le mani e di toccarlo invece con il gusto che avverte sulla lingua; il suo profumo gli parla con voce suadente e respira i suoi gemiti come boccate di fumo aromatico e penetrante. In questo turbine di sensazioni rimescolate e violente avverte le gambe cedere e intrecciarsi e solo grazie alla prontezza di Niccolò non crollano entrambi a terra, ma sulla superficie molto più morbida e confortevole del letto dietro di loro.

“Ah però.” commenta Nico quando riesce finalmente a ritrovare il fiato per farlo.

“Perdonato?” ribatte Martino con un sorrisetto innocente e sbarazzino, girandosi subito su un fianco: la visione di Niccolò sdraiato su un letto è un’altra immagine che non può mancare nella sua cartella mentale vietata ai minori.

“Mhhh…”

Sembra meditabondo, ma è tutta una scanzonata farsa perché il momento successivo i loro nasi si stanno già sfiorando.

“Credo proprio che ci metterò tutta la notte a perdonarti.”

_Non perdonarmi più, cazzo_ , pensa Martino, prima di accoglierlo nuovamente fra le sue braccia.

 

 

     


	2. A day with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuano i missing moments, qui siamo dopo la prima clip dell’episodio 5, quella del letto per intenderci, ancora punto di vista di Martino. Questi due ispirano cazzeggio e fluff a non finire, perdonatemi!

**GIOVEDÌ**

**13.50**

**1 NOVEMBRE 2018**

 

 

“Di nuovo carbonara, ma che davero?”

“Quella non era una carbonara, Nì, non bestemmià eh! Mò te la faccio io, vedi che te lecchi pure er piatto.”

La spesa che hanno fatto poco prima è composta per lo più da cibo spazzatura: patatine, nutella, pizza surgelata e perfino un pacchetto di caramelle frizzanti che Nico ha tanto insistito per comprare – chi è in grado di resistere a quel sorriso fanciullesco alzi la mano – ma grazie al Cracco interiore che è in lui Martino ha afferrato anche una confezione di guanciale e una di uova, con la prospettiva di cucinare almeno un piatto decente.

“Tu metti a bollì l’acqua, io taglio il guanciale.”

“SÌ CHEF!” scatta subito sull’attenti Niccolò, eseguendo l’ordine.

“Bravo, lascia fa’ ar maestro.”

Non che sia un cuoco esperto, ma a fare meglio della carbonara londinese di Niccolò ci vuole davvero pochissimo.

Mentre il guanciale soffrigge, Martino non può evitare di pensare a quante cose siano cambiate in questi pochi giorni, a com’era andata a finire la prima cena a casa Fares e a cosa succederà invece dopo questo pranzo, considerando che il mento di Niccolò si è posato sulla sua spalla già da dieci minuti con la scusa di sporgersi per imparare dal “maestro” e non sembra minimamente intenzionato a muoversi da lì.

“Che buon profumo, Marti.”

“Questo non sa de piedi, eh?”

“No, intendevo _questo_.”

Gli disegna una linea sul collo con un dito, tuffandoci poi il naso per sottolineare il concetto. 

“È-è il bagnoschiuma che ho trovato prima nella doccia, non lo usi pure tu?”

Arrossire penosamente sembra essere diventata ormai un’abitudine in sua presenza.

“Ma su di te fa tutto un altro effetto, sai?”

Se è per questo Martino è ormai totalmente assuefatto agli odori di questa benedetta casa, a cominciare dalla fragranza alla lavanda dell’ammorbidente con cui di sicuro Marisol annaffia i vestiti di Niccolò, dato che ce l’ha spalmata su tutto il corpo dalla notte scorsa e ormai il suo cervello l’ha associata indissolubilmente al ragazzo.

“S-sì? E che effetto ti fa?”

Anche balbettare ormai è una prassi. Il quadro clinico insomma degenera in maniera irrecuperabile tanto più prolunga l’esposizione all’agente patogeno _Niccolò Fares_.

Per tutta risposta ottiene un intimo, _molto_ _intimo_ , abbraccio da dietro, accompagnato da un rauco mugolio soffiato direttamente nel suo orecchio; una combo letale per Martino, che deve aggrapparsi con tutte le sue forze al piano cottura per non voltarsi e ribaltare l’altro sul tavolo della cucina. Non che abbia già le idee chiare su cosa fare dopo, ma la posizione orizzontale è intanto un ottimo punto di partenza.

Niccolò sembra accorgersi del suo repentino irrigidimento e magnanimamente lo lascia andare, sollevando il coperchio della pentola dove l’acqua ha cominciato a sbuffare vapore già da un po'.

“Spaghetti?”

Martino ingoia a vuoto ancora un paio di volte, pensa agli iceberg, al pagliaccio di IT e al documentario sulla peste del 1630 che ha visto a scuola la settimana scorsa, poi annuisce con la testa, non fidandosi di cosa potrebbe uscire dalla sua bocca. 

Ha ancora davanti tre giorni interi da passare con lui e comincia a dubitare di poter arrivare a lunedì prossimo vivo. O vergine.

 

 

  **14.33**

 

Martino si è pentito di tante cose nella sua breve vita (aver complottato vigliaccamente per far lasciare Eva e Giovanni ad esempio), ma mai avrebbe pensato che la sua cazzata più grande sarebbe stata permettere a Niccolò di comprare quelle dannate caramelle. Dovevano scriverlo a lettere cubitali sulla confezione: VIETATO IL CONSUMO AI RAGAZZI SEXY, perché il modo in cui sta succhiando quella che generalmente è un’innocua, piccola gioia per bambini non dovrebbe essere legale in nessuno stato civile. Che poi Nico alterna movimenti di lingua da soft porno a smorfie comicissime perché _pizzicaaaa_ e Martino non sa se essere più eccitato o più sbalordito da tanta incantevole idiozia. Decide per la seconda quando Niccolò all’improvviso gli mostra la lingua arrossata chiedendogli in un idioma tutto da decifrare se per caso si sia sciolta insieme alla caramella, dato che non se la sente più.

“Ma che ce mettono dentro, l’acido muriatico?” piagnucola leggendo gli ingredienti dal pacchetto “E le fanno proprio pe’ i regazzini! So’ da denuncia!”

“Non fa l’esaggerato, n’ho mangiate a quintali da piccolo e so’ ancora vivo.”

“E metti che la lingua non me torna più come prima?” incrocia le braccia sul tavolo, fissandolo negli occhi con inquietante serietà dato l’argomento frivolo “Come famo poi coi baci?”

Martino sposta col braccio le stoviglie davanti a loro, si sporge più che può sul tavolo della cucina, gli afferra la testa con entrambe le mani e gli infila direttamente la lingua in bocca, così, senza preamboli, dritto al sodo.  

“L’hai sentito questo?”

La malizia che avverte nella propria voce quando, a corto di fiato, è costretto a separarsi da lui, lascia stupefatto lui per primo.

“Cazzo, sì.”

“Allora sei a posto.”

Si lascia ricadere sulla propria sedia, perché gli sguardi infuocati con cui Nico lo sta bombardando sono troppo da reggere in piedi. Anzi sono proprio troppo da reggere _punto_.    

 

**19.18**

 

“Mare o montagna?”

“Ero un piccolo campione di pallanuoto, ricordi?”

“Vero, quindi mare. Anch’io.”

“Il tuo nome riecheggiava pure pe’ le spiagge de Ostia?” lo sbeffeggia Niccolò con una risatina.

“Eddai!” protesta Martino dandogli un manrovescio sulla pancia.

Sono sdraiati da ore sul letto di Nico e fra un bacio e l’altro gli argomenti di conversazione erano stati i più disparati, dalla musica celtica ai prof stronzi che hanno in comune. Alla fine per conoscersi ancora meglio sono passati a farsi domande più o meno serie, che prevedono una risposta breve ma rivelatrice delle loro personalità e dei loro interessi.

“Fantascienza o fantasy?” continua Niccolò dopo avergli catturato la mano con cui lo aveva colpito.

“Mh, fantascienza.”  
“Nooo, io fantasy, assolutamente. In qualche mia vita precedente sono stato di sicuro un cavaliere.”

“Sir Niccolò di Fares, paladino dei più deboli, acclamato dalle folle mentre sfila sul suo maculato destriero...”

“Maculato?”

“Non era una giraffa, scusa?”

Scoppiano a ridere entrambi, un po' azzuffandosi, un po' baciandosi, un po' insultandosi amorevolmente.

“Goku o Vegeta?” riprende Martino, le dita infilate fra i ricci meravigliosi dell’altro.

“Goku tutta la vita.”

“Ma stai scherzando? È Vegeta il figo fra i due, Goku è un coglione patentato!”

“Appunto, non mi sono mai piaciuti i tipi fighi, in genere o so’ stronzi, o nascondono qualche cosa.”

Martino non riesce a trattenere una smorfia delusa: non che abbia mai pensato grandi cose di sé stesso, ma sentirsi sbattere in faccia la propria mediocrità non è il massimo da chi tu invece consideri un figo spaziale.

“Ahi, la mia autostima è crollata di mille punti.”

Vorrebbe buttarla sul ridere, ma l’incrinatura nella sua voce indica tutto l’opposto.

“Davvero pensi che bisogna essere un fighetto del cazzo per essere attraente?”

“Beh, non è che c’ho la fila fuori dalla porta…”

Niccolò sospira esasperato, scuotendo la testa.

“Tu non hai idea, _non hai idea_ _Marti_ …”

La conversazione sta virando su un campo minato e Martino si solleva a sedere con uno scatto, improvvisamente a disagio. Non sa se è pronto a scoprire cosa Niccolò pensi di lui, specialmente dal punto di vista fisico. Il suo corpo non è aggraziato come quello di Maddalena, non ha curve invitanti da esplorare e nemmeno una pelle di seta da accarezzare. I suoi piedi sono pelosi per davvero e ha talmente tante lentiggini da poterci fare un quadro puntinista. In un confronto di questo tipo perderebbe senz’altro a mani basse.

Niccolò lo segue, si sistema di fronte a lui, lo guarda incerto, mordendosi un labbro.

“Ok adesso farò una cosa, ma tu non ti devi spaventare, è a puro titolo esplicativo.” gli dice dopo un lungo momento di valutazione pensosa. Martino non ha il tempo di dare un senso alle parole dell’altro, perché l’attimo successivo Niccolò gli ha preso la mano e se l’è poggiata sul cavallo dei pantaloni. Il tutto con un’espressione serissima, da eroe tragico, che contrasta terribilmente col gesto triviale che ha appena compiuto.

Il sistema Pantone avrebbe aggiunto un nuovo colore quest’anno nella sua lista, il _rosso Rametta_ , una tonalità che fino ad ora non si era mai vista su un volto umano e che merita quindi di essere catalogata.

“Ehm, aspetta, non è quello che pensi.” cerca di tranquillizzarlo Nico, ma nonostante la mina del campo di prima gli sia scoppiata direttamente sotto il sedere, Martino non ha perso il senso del tatto e riconosce perfettamente cosa sta toccando.

“D’accordo, è _esattamente_ quello che pensi ma lo sto facendo per farti capire quanto mi sto trattenendo, Marti. È _così_ da quando mi hai baciato ieri in piscina e non riesco a farlo smettere. Non sei il classico belloccio palestrato? Sticazzi. Sei mille volte meglio. Sei dolce, sei divertente, hai un sorriso da paura e se adesso non vado di corsa a farmi una doccia gelata potrei farti qualsiasi cosa.”

Sposta finalmente la sua mano verso l’alto, tenendosela stretta qualche momento sul cuore prima di lasciargliela. Martino è talmente sconvolto che non ha nemmeno la capacità di riprendere possesso del suo braccio, per cui lo lascia dov’è, sul petto di questo ragazzo che sembra uscito dalle favole tanto è perfetto. La vibrazione del battito che sente forte sotto le dita gli si trasmette lungo tutto il corpo e il suo cuore la accoglie come una cassa di risonanza, restituendola amplificata.

Il viso di Niccolò si illumina di un sorriso dolcissimo, quasi struggente, col quale comunica a Martino che l’ha sentito, quel tremito del suo cuore, che c’è un filo ad unirli, sottile forse, fragile ancora, ma _vero_ , Dio santo, _reale_ , _tangibile_. Non è soltanto una sua fantasia, un film mentale come i tanti che si è fatto in altre occasioni, con persone che non avrebbero mai potuto ricambiare i suoi sentimenti. L’emozione di Niccolò è lì davanti ai suoi occhi, la sta irradiando con tutto il corpo e Martino non crede di essersi mai sentito così felice in vita sua, così compreso, così _accettato_.

Un cellulare squilla in lontananza, insistente ma incapace di rovinare la naturalezza dell’abbraccio con cui Martino sta ringraziando Niccolò. Niente al mondo potrebbe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le robe strane di grammatica che ci sono nei dialoghi sono volute eh, sto cercando di portarci dentro la cadenza romana che i nostri bimbi hanno nella serie. Essendo romana mi viene abbastanza naturale, ma spero che il tutto sia anche comprensibile e non troppo "pesante". Grazie mille a tutti coloro che hanno letto il primo "capitolo" e a chi ha deciso di continuare anche con questo! Il 19 è quasi arrivato, stay strong!!!


	3. Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le cose belle non durano mai, purtroppo…i pensieri di Niccolò durante la mattinata del 2 novembre, quando è costretto a lasciare Martino nel suo letto mandando all’aria l’ottimo piano che aveva ideato soltanto poche ore prima.

 

**Mamma**

**+39347*********

**Giovedì, 01/11/2018**

Tesoro ci ha chiamati Maddalena per sapere se eri venuto qui, cos’è successo? Avete litigato? Stai bene? Richiamami quando leggi il messaggio.

20.32

 

Tutto ok, tranquilla, sono a casa, ora non posso chiamarti.

20.46

 

Ci avevi detto che stavi da Maddi questi tre giorni, se non è così perché non ci raggiungi? Nonna vorrebbe vederti.

20.47

 

Mà, non posso, dai. La prossima volta vengo, promesso.

20.47

 

No, Niccolò, è da ferragosto che non ti fai vedere, la prossima volta per te quando sarebbe, a Natale? E poi non voglio che stai a casa da solo, lo sai.

20.48

 

Mi rispondi per cortesia?

21.10

 

Va bene, vengo domani mattina col treno.

21.11

 

 

 

 

**VENERDÌ**

**06.12**

**2 NOVEMBRE 2018**

 

Niccolò controlla l’ora, per la miliardesima volta da quando Martino ha chiuso gli occhi. Lo ha osservato dormire tutta la notte, contando i sorrisi che affioravano sul suo viso nel sonno, accumulandoli avidamente in quel posticino segreto, fra il cuore e la pancia, in cui da sempre raccoglie i ricordi preziosi della sua vita.

Guarda di nuovo l’orologio, l’ansia che come un macigno lo sta trascinando a fondo, un minuto dopo l’altro. Sempre di più, sempre più giù.

Martino è rannicchiato su un fianco e respira quieto, bellissimo e inconsapevole dei suoi tormenti. Chissà se lo sta sognando.

Niccolò vorrebbe baciarlo un’ultima volta, prima di alzarsi e abbandonarlo lì, nel letto di cui probabilmente non avrebbe più cambiato le lenzuola, ma ha il terrore di svegliarlo e di dovergli quindi dare una spiegazione plausibile per il suo comportamento illogico. Perché non ha senso chiedergli di restare con lui per i prossimi tre giorni e poi mandare tutto all’aria per seguire la richiesta di sua madre. Non vuole vedere il suo viso adombrarsi per la delusione, non vuole mentirgli circa i reali motivi per cui non può rimanere con lui, la preoccupazione purtroppo giustificata dei suoi genitori e il senso di colpa soffocante nei confronti di Maddalena.

Maddalena, già. L’amica di sempre, la fidanzatina di tutte le sue prime volte, la donna che _sa tutto_ e nonostante questo gli è rimasta accanto. Le vuole bene davvero, a Maddi, ne hanno passate tante insieme, ma la gratitudine non è _amore_ e Niccolò se ne è reso conto nel momento stesso in cui ha conosciuto Martino.

È stato uno shock per lui, come se avesse passato tutta la vita rinchiuso in un caldo, confortevole palazzo e poi all’improvviso fosse uscito all’aria aperta, con la luce del sole a inondargli la faccia e il profumo del vento ad allargargli i polmoni.

Non può bastargli un soffitto dipinto dopo che ha visto l’azzurro immenso del cielo.

E Martino è il _suo_ cielo.

È l’azzurro di una bella giornata, il rosso di un tramonto passionale e malinconico, il nero punteggiato di stelle della notte più romantica, il bianco accecante di un sentimento così assoluto da farlo sbandare.

Il grigio plumbeo della paura di essere un peso per lui, perché Niccolò può essere una nuvola soffice e leggera come una risata, ma il più delle volte è solo una nube gonfia di lacrime e dolore capace di eclissare perfino il sole.

Sono le sei e venticinque e se vuole prendere quel dannato treno deve alzarsi per forza.

Gli viene da piangere.

 

**08.37**

 

“Arrivo verso le 9.40, il treno era in ritardo.”

“Va bene tesoro ma non possiamo venire a prenderti, tuo padre è andato in campagna e io e la nonna stiamo andando a messa e poi al cimitero.”

“Non fa niente, vengo a piedi. Ho proprio bisogno di una camminata.”

“Non ti senti bene?”

Il tono allarmato di sua madre è una lama sottile ma inesorabile, che scava nel suo petto ogni volta un po' più a fondo di quella precedente.

Vorrebbe dirle che sta bene, che vuole solo sgranchirsi le gambe dopo aver passato quasi una giornata intera a letto a ridere e pomiciare col ragazzo più meraviglioso del mondo, ma non crede sia opportuno rivelare certe cose al telefono, – la crisi del suo rapporto con Maddalena, la scoperta della sua probabile bisessualità – su un treno pieno di vecchiette devote in procinto di visitare le tombe dei loro defunti mariti.

Oltretutto non è affatto vero che sta bene.

“No, è che c’ho un sonno da morì, se cammino almeno mi sveglio. Quasi quasi vengo pure io a trovare nonno, mi aspettate?”

“Certo, ci vediamo in piazza, mandami un messaggio quando arrivi in stazione.”

“Ok, ciao mamma.”

“Ciao tesoro.”

Ricaccia in tasca il residuato bellico che ha il coraggio di chiamare cellulare, sbuffando piano. Prima di chiamare sua madre ha inviato un messaggio a Maddalena, scusandosi per averla fatta preoccupare e chiedendole se avrebbero potuto vedersi domenica, al suo ritorno da Orvieto. Deve dirle di Martino e deve farlo di persona, guardandola negli occhi, perché merita questo riguardo, dopo tutto quello che ha fatto per lui. Sa perfettamente che la farà soffrire, ma il pensiero di tornare da Martino libero di potersi godere la sua compagnia senza sentirsi un traditore del cazzo lo fa fremere d’aspettativa.

Martino.

Marti.

Il _suo_ Marti.

Gli ha lasciato bigliettini sparsi per tutta casa, sperando di farlo sorridere mentre segue a piedi nudi il filo rosso che li unisce, i capelli scompigliati e gli occhi ancora gonfi di sonno. È il suo modo per scusarsi di averlo lasciato solo, di non avergli potuto portare la colazione a letto, di non poter disegnare cuori col caffè sul suo bel braccio candido. Lo farebbe ogni mattina, se dipendesse da lui, gli segnerebbe la pelle con un tatuaggio sempre diverso, le loro iniziali, uno _smile_ , una stupidaggine qualsiasi, per poi cancellarglielo maliziosamente con le labbra e con la lingua per il puro e semplice piacere di vederlo arrossire.

Sarebbe un modo stupendo di iniziare la giornata.

Prende l’iPod dallo zaino, selezionando la playlist che ha creato per Martino, una bizzarra accozzaglia di rapper americani, melodie celtiche, hits anni ’80 e cantautorato italiano super impegnato, che rispecchia perfettamente il suo variegato mondo interiore.

Lui ci vive, di contrasti. Il problema è proprio quello.

Martino avrebbe apprezzato questa lista di canzoni così discordanti? Avrebbe mai accettato le sue stranezze? Non lo sa e forse non osa nemmeno sperarlo. Si sente così spaventato all’idea di doverlo rendere partecipe del suo _drama_ , che vorrebbe potergli dare solo la parte sana di sé, fargli conoscere il Niccolò che era prima che iniziasse il suo calvario, il ragazzo che si godeva la vita senza patemi e paranoie.

Martino avrebbe potuto innamorarsi di quel ragazzo, ne è certo.

Non lo è altrettanto riguardo all’essere patetico che è diventato.

 

   


**10.50**

 

La visita al cimitero, paradossalmente, l’aveva fatto sentire meglio. Ascoltare gli aneddoti di sua madre e di sua nonna sugli avi della famiglia – nonna Rosa e la sua mania delle calze di lana fatte ai ferri, l’asino strabico dello zio Felice, il bisnonno Augusto con gli impeccabili baffoni impomatati – aveva distolto per una mezz’ora la sua attenzione dalla tormentosa ma adorabile questione che aveva lasciato a dormire nel suo letto a Roma.  

Ora che hanno finito il giro, i fiori e anche i ceri da accendere sulle rispettive tombe, quasi gli dispiace di dover tornare a casa.

Raggiunge sua nonna seduta su una panchina vicino all’ingresso, in attesa che sua madre sbrighi alcune pratiche col custode circa la manutenzione delle tombe stesse.

“Sai che sono già quattro anni che il nonno se n’è andato?”

Niccolò le stringe una mano, il ricordo ancora vivissimo della risata di suo nonno nelle orecchie. Una risata che era uguale alla sua, a detta di chi lo aveva conosciuto, ampia e spontanea, ma Niccolò solo di recente si è reso conto di cosa nascondeva davvero quel sorriso, perché è ciò che si cela anche dietro al suo. Una malattia che ha ereditato dall’uomo che più gli ha voluto bene oltre suo padre e che fortunatamente se ne è andato prima di scoprire la sofferenza che avrebbe causato al nipote.

“Nonna, posso chiederti una cosa?”

“Certo amore mio.”

“Cosa hai pensato quando hai scoperto i problemi di nonno?”

“Eh, sai, all’epoca queste cose non si conoscevano come adesso, nemmeno erano considerate delle vere e proprie malattie, si pensava fossero delle stravaganze caratteriali, ma io l’ho sempre saputo che non era colpa sua se si comportava così. Lo vedevo quanto soffriva. Tu lo puoi capire.”

Lo capisce eccome.

“Ma quando l’hai conosciuto lui era già così, vero? Non ti sei spaventata? Perché non ti sei cercata un uomo normale, che ti facesse stare tranquilla?”

“Niccolò perché mi fai queste domande? Io amavo tuo nonno, e l’avrei amato pure se avesse avuto tre occhi e i piedi palmati. Non devi mai sottovalutare il cuore di chi ti vuole bene. Hai paura che Maddalena ti lasci?”

Niccolò scrolla le spalle, guardando un punto sul pavimento lastricato, oltre le sue gambe incrociate.

“Ho conosciuto una persona a scuola. Ho lasciato che si avvicinasse a me, anzi sono stato io a cercare di affascinarla in tutti i modi e adesso ho il terrore di perderla. Non so che fare.”

Accoglie con gratitudine la carezza consolatoria della nonna sulla sua nuca.

“Se è speciale come credi, vedrai che ti amerà per quello che sei, come tutti noi.”

Non vorrebbe piangere, ma il grumo di lacrime incastrato fra le sue corde vocali si sta ingigantendo e se non le lascia libere di scorrere teme di annegare dall’interno.

“Tu non sei la tua malattia, Niccolò, ricordatelo sempre.”

Niccolò annuisce piano, aggrappandosi alla piccola speranza che gli ha appena donato sua nonna.

Martino _è_ speciale.

Lui _capirà_ senz’altro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scrivere questo capitolo non è stato affatto facile, perché non sapendo ancora di cosa soffre Niccolò ho dovuto basarmi su ciò che la serie non ha fatto vedere, più che su quello che abbiamo visto. Perciò mi sono soffermata sulla paura che Nico prova di rivelare a Martino la verità su sè stesso, sull’insicurezza che il solo avere questa malattia provoca in lui, più che sugli effetti e le caratteristiche della malattia stessa. Come ho già detto, non ho visto lo skam originale e sto evitando gli spoiler, so solo che Even soffre di un disturbo della personalità e ho immaginato che anche Niccolò abbia qualcosa di simile.  
> Ringrazio tutti coloro che stanno leggendo queste pillole sui nostri amati Nicotino, se vi va lasciatemi un messaggio!


	4. Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo il finale del quinto episodio, la lunghissima ed estenuante pausa di 10 giorni e le due mini clippettine una peggio dell’altra di lunedì e martedì, poteva venir fuori solo un capitolo così. Depression is in the air, vi avviso, POV Niccolò, post clip 2 episodio 2x05 e giorni a seguire.

**SABATO**

**16.01**

**3 NOVEMBRE 2018**

 

_No, non sono morto_ , pensa Niccolò leggendo i messaggi che Martino gli ha appena inviato, _ma stamattina c’è mancato poco_.

Dopo un sonno lungo e profondissimo, conseguenza delle ultime due notti passate totalmente in bianco, si era infatti svegliato nel pieno di una crisi di panico.

La prima volta che gli era successo, mesi addietro, la sensazione era stata così orribile da aver creduto di morire davvero. Non riusciva a muoversi, non poteva chiamare aiuto, alla fine aveva smesso perfino di respirare. Fortunatamente si trovava sul divano del salotto e sua madre, passando, l’aveva visto diventare cinereo e lo aveva soccorso. Dopo quell’episodio si era finalmente convinto a farsi visitare da uno specialista, che fra le altre cose gli aveva insegnato diversi esercizi mentali e respiratori per evitare di andare in iperventilazione e svenire.

L’attacco di quella mattina però era stato particolarmente violento. Le emozioni molto intense degli ultimi giorni probabilmente avevano contribuito ad intaccare ulteriormente il suo già scarsissimo equilibrio cerebrale, scatenando una catastrofe. Aveva provato a calmarsi col training autogeno, ma i suoi muscoli erano così rigidi da farlo piangere di dolore, per cui era passato ad un metodo che aveva scoperto essere efficacissimo per lui, la visualizzazione creativa. Quando ne è in grado afferra la prima matita che gli capita sottomano e inizia a disegnare, altrimenti si concentra nell’immaginare qualcosa di specifico, in genere il volto di persone a lui care.

Neanche a dirlo, questa volta il primo viso che gli era balzato in mente era stato quello di Martino.

Aveva iniziato dai capelli: ciocca per ciocca, il rosso cupo della chioma ribelle di Marti aveva acquistato le sue mille sfumature, da quella più scura vicino all’attaccatura della testa al tono dorato delle punte. Gli piacciono i suoi capelli, sono morbidi, starebbe ore ad accarezzarli. Gli coprono con ostinazione la fronte e poi scappano da tutte le parti intorno alle orecchie, come bambini all’uscita da scuola.

Le sopracciglia poi se le era ricordate alla perfezione, perché sono completamente diverse dalle sue, regolari e appena arcuate, la forma che disegna sempre su un personaggio per conferirgli un’aria innocua, innocente.

Scendendo agli occhi, ciò su cui si era soffermata di più la sua attenzione non era stato il taglio, o le piccole pieghette subito sotto, ma le lentiggini che gli percorrono impazzite le palpebre. Un particolare che trova francamente adorabile.

Come adorabile è il modo in cui i suoi occhi si assottigliano quando sorride, le sue labbra dalla curva morbida, i denti leggermente distanziati che si intravedono subito sotto.

Lo sguardo estremamente dolce che gli rivolge quando pensa di non essere visto.

Niccolò non ha mai provato tanta necessità di abbracciare qualcuno come da quando conosce Martino. È un’urgenza fisica, un bisogno primordiale quasi. Gli basta vedere il suo viso o anche solo ricordarlo per provare un pizzicore diffuso nello stomaco, dentro il petto e alla base della nuca, mentre qualcuno nella sua testa gli grida ossessivamente di correre a stringerlo fra le braccia.

È il suo super potere. Non avrebbe salvato il mondo forse, ma avrebbe salvato lui, proprio come quella mattina. Ricostruendo mentalmente i tratti del suo volto infatti, a poco a poco la tensione era scivolata via, il respiro era tornato regolare e l’ansia si era ritirata quel tanto che bastava per permettergli di riprendere il controllo del suo corpo.

Il resto della giornata l’ha passato buttato sul divano di sua nonna, davanti al caminetto, sentendosi troppo spossato per fare altro. Non aveva detto niente ai suoi genitori del suo attacco di panico per non rovinare loro il week end; si era limitato a fingersi stanco dopo le notti di bagordi appena passate.

Ora si passa il cellulare da una mano all’altra, come fosse una patata bollente. Dovrebbe rispondere a Martino, ne è consapevole, ma scrivendogli cosa, _Sta andando una merda, mi manchi, ma non posso telefonarti perché non ce la faccio nemmeno a parlare_?

Preferisce mille volte che creda sia uno stronzo piuttosto che presentargli il Niccolò in fase _down_ al telefono. In realtà preferirebbe non presentarglielo affatto, ma sa che sarà impossibile nasconderglielo se Marti diventerà davvero il suo ragazzo. Se quello che gli è successo oggi fosse accaduto soltanto poche ore prima, Martino avrebbe scoperto tutto nel modo più traumatico possibile. Dovrà dirglielo per forza, ma non adesso, non così.

Alla fine lo spegne, il cellulare, lanciando uno sguardo di sconforto al soffitto.

_Perdonami, Marti_.

   

   

 

**MARTEDÌ**

**12.35**

**6 NOVEMBRE 2018**

    
_Mia madre è una depressa del cazzo._

Lo sapeva.

_Se una persona non sta bene con la testa non puoi farci niente._

Sapeva che sarebbe andata a finire così.

_Cioè l’unica cosa che puoi fare è starci il meno possibile, sennò…finisci che esci di testa anche tu._

È perfettamente normale, anzi completamente _giusto_ così.

Martino ha solo diciassette anni, è un ragazzo sensibile, ha avuto fiducia in lui e si è confidato, credendo di avere davanti una persona stabile, matura.

Martino porta addosso il peso di un rapporto irrisolto col padre e cerca di colmare come può il vuoto che ha lasciato a casa sua.

Martino deve lottare ogni giorno per rimanere a galla ed evitare che la madre lo trascini a fondo con lei, nel buio opprimente della sua depressione.

Martino ha il terrore di questa sua sessualità che tutti considerano _sbagliata_ , che lo renderebbe diverso perfino agli occhi dei suoi amici più cari.

Martino ha bisogno di qualcuno che sappia come sostenerlo, non di un colpo di grazia.

La vita lancia merda addosso a chiunque e Niccolò deve imparare che non è il solo a doverla continuamente schivare. Soprattutto non può pretendere che tutti quelli che ha intorno gli facciano da scudo. Per una volta, una sola, deve scendere dal piedistallo della commiserazione e farsi da parte, pensando al bene di qualcun altro.

Gli ha fatto male, non lo nega, scoprire che il ragazzo che gli ha rubato così innocentemente il cuore gli starebbe lontano anni luce se solo _sapesse_ , ma non riesce a biasimarlo per questo ed è convinto di non averne nemmeno il diritto.

La nausea sale ad aggredirlo con forza brutale, un pestaggio in piena regola. Si passa le mani sul viso, inspirando profondamente, asciugando il sudore ghiacciato che gli imperla la fronte.

“Fares, stai bene? Sei pallido come un lenzuolo.”  

“Ho solo bisogno di un po' d’aria prof, posso uscire?”

“Va bene, ma siediti vicino ai bidelli. Righetti tu vagli a prendere un po' d’acqua e zucchero.”

Sente a malapena la pacca sulla spalla con cui Marco lo incoraggia a uscire, prima di sparire in direzione delle macchinette. Gli dispiace di fargli fare un viaggio a vuoto, ma l’acqua dolcificata non è il rimedio a tutti i mali del mondo e certamente non al suo. Perciò oltrepassa la postazione dei bidelli e si dirige dritto in cortile, buttandosi sotto al primo muretto che l’avrebbe riparato da sguardi indiscreti. Alzando gli occhi vede la torretta, quel minuscolo terrazzino su cui ha avuto modo di parlare un po’ con Marti per la prima volta, da soli, con la Roma che li ha visti crescere ai loro piedi.

Gli sembrano passati mille anni.

 

 

 

**MERCOLEDÌ**

**15.30**

**14 NOVEMBRE 2018**

  

“La sala è libera.”

Niccolò entra nell’aula destinata al club della radio con un sorriso a trentadue denti, convinto di trovarci Martino, ma ad ascoltare il suo annuncio trova soltanto Silvia, impegnata a sistemare le sue mille scartoffie in un faldone.

“Grazie, ma per oggi abbiamo finito.”

“Ah…non devono registrare Sana e Martino?”

Il suo patetico tentativo di dare un tono casuale alla sua voce fallisce miseramente.

Silvia alza finalmente la testa, guardandolo interrogativamente.

“No, Martino è a casa con l’influenza, non lo sapevi?”

“Giusto!” esclama come se si fosse ricordato soltanto adesso di quel particolare sul loro amico; come se non avesse passato quei primi tre giorni della settimana a cercare con lo sguardo la sua figura fra quelle delle altre decine di ragazzi che affollano la loro scuola; come se non avesse stalkerato da lontano i suoi amici aspettando di vederlo apparire prima o poi in mezzo a loro; come se non gli avesse fatto la posta ad ogni cambio dell’ora e ad ogni ricreazione vicino alle macchinette del caffè, nella speranza di poterlo vedere anche solo un momento prima di tornare ad annoiarsi con le lezioni.

“Allora…ehm…vuoi una mano a chiudere?”

“Sì grazie, che carino che sei, se intanto chiudi la sala di registrazione io metto a posto qui e poi ce ne andiamo!”

“Come no, torno subito.”

Il sorriso di circostanza che le ha dovuto mostrare sparisce subito non appena rimette piede in corridoio.

_Eccheccazzo, mainagioia._

Il karma lo sta punendo, non ci sono dubbi. O magari lo sta aiutando a mantenere le distanze da Martino, come si era ripromesso di fare dopo la loro ultima conversazione nei bagni e l’sms da vigliacco infame che gli aveva mandato quello stesso pomeriggio. Un proposito che gli sta costando una fatica immane mantenere, perché Martino gli manca ogni secondo di più e sempre più intensamente. Così per distrarsi da quella che sta diventando la sua personale ossessione, per cercare di continuare a fare la cosa giusta nei suoi confronti, ne ha fatta un’altra tremendamente sbagliata: è tornato da Maddalena.

Chiodo schiaccia chiodo, aveva pensato. Canne e alcool avevano reso più sopportabile e convincente la farsa.

Peccato che passato lo sballo, dopo la festa di Covitti, lui abbia vomitato pure l’anima per la disperazione.

“Fatto, serve altro?”

“No, ho finito anch’io.”

Silvia lo raggiunge col suo passo saltellante alla porta, chiudendola a chiave.

“Niccolò ma è vero che suoni benissimo il pianoforte?”

“Benissimo…dai, non esageriamo. Suono, sì, chi te l’ha detto?”

“Le voci girano, specialmente sui nuovi arrivati.” scherza Silvia con un sorrisetto sbarazzino.

“Te pareva!” ribatte lui a tono, col sospetto che la ragazza stia indagando con un preciso fine.

“Comunque, siccome è vero che suoni, mi chiedevo se non ti piacerebbe registrare per la radio qualche tua… _performance_ , si dice così? Potremmo utilizzarle come colonna sonora per le nostre rubriche o addirittura crearne una musicale! Ti andrebbe?”

Ci tiene davvero a questo progetto della radio la piccola Silvia, fa quasi tenerezza per l’impegno che ci mette.

“Mh, dammi un po’ di tempo per pensarci, va bene?”

“Okay.”

“Ma se accetto poi mi dovrai un favore eh!”

“Non ti basta la fama eterna che avrai come primo musicista di Radio Osvaldo?”

“Solo se supererò quella di Chicco Rodi.”

“Ehhh, la vedo dura!”

Raggiungono ridacchiando l’uscita di scuola, dove si salutano prendendo poi direzioni opposte.

Silvia ancora non lo sa, ma Niccolò ha già accettato la sua proposta: il pensiero di accompagnare le parole di Martino alla radio con la sua musica gli ha fatto tornare voglia di suonare dopo mesi. Almeno potrà essergli vicino senza fargli alcun male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da quando ho finito di scrivere questo capitolo a quando l’ho pubblicato è uscita la clip di oggi, mercoledì 21, quella in cui Niccolò fa davvero la posta a Martino alla radio (sfido chiunque a dire che si è trattato di un incontro casuale)…vorrei dire di essere contenta di aver azzeccato il comportamento di Nico, ma la clip è stata così triste che mi viene solo da piangere ç__ç voglio che Martino torni a sorridere al più presto, non ce la faccio più a vederlo così abbattuto ç__ç


	5. Feeling good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non ho resistito, nella terza clip di questa settimana c’era talmente tanto di non detto, che questo cap si è scritto praticamente da solo. Si tratta dell’incontro fuori dalla radio fra Martino e Niccolò dai loro rispettivi punti di vista (clip 3 episodio 2x06)

**MERCOLEDÌ**

**14.30**

**21 NOVEMBRE 2018**

 

Se esiste davvero un Dio, adesso di sicuro sta ridendo di Martino: non ha fatto neanche in tempo a mettere via il cellulare dopo la foto al volantino dello psicologo scolastico, che la causa di gran parte della sua afflizione si è materializzata dietro di lui, in una nube di zolfo e fiammate diaboliche.

“Ciao!”

_Ciao un cazzo._

“Ciao.”

“Come va?”

_Una meraviglia. Ho appena preso il numero di uno strizzacervelli perché non dormo da settimane e non so più dove sbattere la testa fra mia madre che mi assilla, mio padre che si ricorda a mala pena che esisto e te che compari e scompari a seconda di come ti gira, ma a parte questo sto ‘na crema, grazie._

“Tutto bene, tu?”

“Anch’io.”

Martino ama il sorriso di Niccolò, è stata la sua unica vera fonte di gioia da troppi mesi a questa parte, però adesso comincia ad avere dei seri dubbi sulla sua autenticità. Si chiede se non sia solo uno specchietto per le allodole, una trappola con cui catturare il fesso di turno per giocherellarci un po' fin quando non gli viene a noia.

“Sai che hanno riparato le sbarre del cancello per andare sul tetto?”

Bla, bla bla. Sorrisi vuoti, parole vuote. Chi è davvero Niccolò Fares? Vale la pena stare così male per un tipo che cambia idea ogni cinque minuti? L’immagine di lui e Maddalena avvinghiati a quella cazzo di festa continua a scavargli nel cervello, un dolore martellante che non sa come arginare. La delusione è stata troppo bruciante, non riesce a fare finta di nulla; le battute con cui Nico sta tentando di riallacciare un dialogo gli scivolano addosso come lame di pattini su una pista ghiacciata. Lasciano soltanto segni superficiali, non riescono nemmeno a incrinare la crosta fredda e dura in cui si sente imprigionato.

“…ho trovato il modo per andarci di nuovo.”

Non ha la forza per continuare a sentire le sue stronzate. Piuttosto che andare in terrazzo con lui preferirebbe avvertire la terra spaccarsi sotto i piedi ed essere inghiottito una volta per tutte. Tanto sono giorni ormai che non fa altro che cadere, cadere, cadere.

“Adesso devo andare, scusa.”

Ovviamente la terra non si è aperta e tocca a lui muoversi, se vuole dare un taglio a questa pagliacciata. Allontanarsi da lui in fondo non è così difficile, basta mettere un piede davanti all’altro e non voltarsi indietro. Vorrebbe solo che fosse altrettanto semplice ricucire il suo cuore spezzato.

 

 

 

**MERCOLEDÌ**

**14.29**

**21 NOVEMBRE 2018**

  

Niccolò si affretta lungo il corridoio, svoltando l’angolo che lo porterà alla sala di registrazione proprio nel momento in cui Martino sta fotografando qualcosa sulla bacheca della radio. Aveva giurato a sé stesso che l’avrebbe lasciato in pace, che gli sarebbe bastato guardarlo da lontano e interagire con lui soltanto quando gli sarebbe capitato, alle riunioni della radio o incrociandolo per caso all’entrata di scuola.

Non c’è riuscito neanche per una settimana.

Oggi è solo mercoledì ed è già andato a cercarlo, mandando a puttane ogni sforzo fatto finora di seguire il suo buon senso.

Vorrebbe pentirsi di avere un autocontrollo così scarso, ma la felicità di rivederlo e di parlarci nuovamente dopo tutti questi giorni gli annebbia ogni altro pensiero razionale.

“Ciao!”

Martino si volta lentamente, rispondendogli con un semplice _ciao_ parecchio sottotono.

Non ha una bella cera, ma il suo cuore non smette lo stesso di fare salti mortali multipli.

_Non vedevo l’ora di incontrarti, Dio quanto vorrei darti un bacio, cancellare quel messaggio, stare con te e basta._

I suoi occhi di certo sono più sinceri delle sue labbra, che lasciano trapelare soltanto un “Come va?” banalissimo e lontano mille miglia da ciò che gli interessa davvero.

“Tutto bene, tu?”

“Anch’io.”

Nasconde dietro il suo solito atteggiamento sorridente la falsità della sua risposta – stare bene per lui è un’utopia ormai – aspettando invano una reazione positiva da parte di Martino, un incoraggiamento a proseguire una conversazione che sta diventando più stentata ad ogni secondo che passa.

Martino infatti non parla. Non ride alle sue stupide battute. Fa fatica a guardarlo negli occhi. E Niccolò si stupisce una volta di più della sua onestà espressiva, perché Marti ce l’ha stampata su tutto il viso la sua insofferenza e non ci prova nemmeno a dissimularla. Non è un campione dell’inganno come lui.

Quando ha trovato il cancello del tetto sbarrato, pochi giorni addietro, gli era sembrato un segno talmente infausto che aveva cercato in tutti i modi una via d’accesso alternativa al _loro_ terrazzo. Non voleva rinunciarci, non voleva arrendersi ad una metafora così palese del destino della loro storia, che non era neppure iniziata e già si trovava davanti ad una porta chiusa e invalicabile.

“Però ovviamente io ho trovato il modo per andarci di nuovo.”

Gli manca il fegato pure per invitarlo direttamente a tornare con lui sulla torretta, ha bisogno di un ingarbugliato giro di parole che non esprime nulla se non la sua incapacità di affrontare con schiettezza le questioni per lui importanti.

Martino avverte questa debolezza, glielo legge nello sguardo, sicuramente è anche stufo di tutte le sue cazzate.

Lo lascia andare via senza provare a fermarlo, chiedendosi quando mai la vita gli darà un po' di tregua. La drammatica risposta la trova nell’annuncio che Martino ha fotografato sulla bacheca di fronte a lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La clip dello psicologo mi ha fatto morire dal ridere, quindi volevo solo dire a Nico di non disperare perchè Roberto è un G R A N D E ahahaha!


	6. Mission Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ancora un POV di Niccolò???? Sì, ancora un POV di Niccolò, perché Martino si è sbloccato, anzi ormai è proprio un fiume in piena e io devo riuscire a capire invece cosa passa per la capoccetta bacata del nostro Ni, che dopo l’incontro in radio con Marti non si dà pace (post clip 3 episodio 2x06 e giorni a seguire)

**MERCOLEDÌ**

**21.33**

**21 NOVEMBRE 2018**

 

 

“…pensavamo a una console, è tanto che ne chiede una, secondo te quale è meglio?”

Niccolò sta ricostruendo sulla tovaglia la buccia del mandarino che ha appena mangiato, con la stessa pazienza di un mosaicista medievale all’opera in una grande basilica.

“Niccolò, tua madre ti ha fatto una domanda.”

C’è un che di catartico nel rimettere insieme i pezzi di qualcosa che si è rotto, lui ci sta provando da un sacco di mesi con la sua vita ma c’è sempre qualche frammento mancante, perduto chissà dove, chissà quando.

“Ehi.”

Sobbalza al tocco di suo padre, scrollando poi le spalle davanti agli sguardi perplessi di entrambi i suoi genitori.

“Scusate ero soprappensiero, che dicevi mà?”

“Facciamo la playstation a tuo cugino per il compleanno?”

“Okay, do un’occhiata su internet se c’è qualche offerta per il Black Friday.”

“Il black che?”

“Lascia perde pà, te non vai d’accordo co’ ste americanate.”

“Ah, ho capito, è l’ennesima furbata capitalista con cui spingere la gente a spendere valanghe di soldi per cose assolutamente inutili.”

Niccolò e sua madre si scambiano un sorrisetto complice, conoscendo bene le ideologie politiche dell’uomo e quanto si vanti di essere nato nel ’68, dal cui spirito rivoluzionario, a suo dire, sarebbe stato marchiato come un predestinato.

“Vabbè, io vado a fumare, Nico mi fai compagnia?”

“Arrivo.”

Ignora l’occhiata di disapprovazione che la madre rivolge ad entrambi e l’aiuta a finire di sparecchiare, portando poi con sé il fagotto della tovaglia da sbattere fuori sul balcone.   

“Fa freddo stasera.” esordisce rabbrividendo alla temperatura molto più rigida che ha trovato all’esterno, rispetto al bozzolo caldo della loro cucina.

“E meno male, fra un po' è Natale e stiamo ancora senza cappotto, mica è normale!”

“Te prego pà non attaccà la pippa sui cambiamenti climatici, non ce la posso fa.” si lamenta Nico fra il serio e il faceto, riparandosi contro il muro per poter accendere la sigaretta appena offertagli dall’altro.

“Va bene, allora parliamo di questa.”

Gli lancia contro un sacchettino che Niccolò ci mette un secondo ad identificare e ad infilare in tasca, come se nasconderlo alla vista sia sufficiente ad evitare la ramanzina che gli pioverà addosso.

“L’ha trovata oggi Marisol in camera tua.”

“Un pacchetto di cazzi suoi mai quella, eh?!”

“Ringrazia piuttosto che l’ha data a me e non a tua madre.”

“Guarda che è di un amico, mi ha chiesto il favore di tenerg…”

“Risparmiati le stronzate.” lo interrompe suo padre con un gesto perentorio della mano.

“La uso ogni tanto per rilassarmi.” confessa rassegnato “Mi aiuta a dormire.”

“Parlane al dottor Lancia, non vorrei che interferisse con la tua terapia.”

“D’accordo.”

 _Col cavolo_.

“Guarda che se non lo fai tu, lo faccio io e poi dico tutto anche a tua madre.”

La sua capacità di leggergli nel pensiero è francamente inquietante.

“Ho capito! Gliene parlerò alla prossima seduta.”

Se l’è cavata con così poco? Prende una boccata di fumo, scrutando lo sguardo serio del padre.

“Non mi fraintendere, non approvo che ti fai le canne, ma preferisco saperle certe cose. Puoi parlarmi di tutto, lo sai.”

Niccolò espira lentamente, il sapore amaro del tabacco che si scioglie piano sulla lingua. Suo padre gli ha sempre parlato così, faccia a faccia, da che ne ha memoria, spiegandogli con chiarezza le sue posizioni ma lasciandolo libero di fare le sue scelte. Non riesce a immaginare cosa stia provando Martino, senza un punto di riferimento del genere nella sua vita.

“Sono…preoccupato per un amico di scuola.” le parole iniziano a sgorgare da sole dalle sue labbra “Ha dei problemi in famiglia e vorrei aiutarlo, ma non so come.”

“Che tipo di problemi? Abusi?”

Ha attivato involontariamente la modalità _pubblico ministero_ del padre, che scatta molto più facilmente da quando gli sono successi i vari casini legati alla sua malattia.

“No, no, assolutamente, è che i genitori stanno divorziando e credo che lui si senta un po' abbandonato a sé stesso. Ho l’impressione che si stia…isolando.”

“Scusa ma ne sento talmente tante a lavoro che ormai penso subito al peggio. In questo caso comunque ciò che puoi fare è stargli vicino, spesso per stare meglio basta avere un amico che ti ascolti davvero.”

“Non credo di essere la persona giusta, lo incasinerei ancora di più.”

“Fijo mio, sei tanto intelligente ma certe volte sei proprio de coccio. Guarda che non sei mica contagioso, anzi.”

“Anzi cosa?”

“Anche tu hai passato un periodaccio. Se c’è una persona che può capirlo e dargli una mano ad andare avanti sei proprio tu.”

“Non lo so, non credo si fidi più di me.”

“Vedrai che un modo per riavvicinarlo lo trovi, la fantasia non ti manca.”

 _Mi manca tutto il resto però_.

 

 

 

**GIOVEDÌ**

**11.50**

**22 NOVEMBRE 2018**

 

 

Il piano è molto semplice: passare davanti alla porta del IV B con la scusa di andare a fumare, controllare che dentro non ci sia nessuno, individuare lo zaino di Martino, infilarci dentro i suoi post-it, dileguarsi. Rapido, silenzioso, efficiente, _un ninja_.

La campanella della ricreazione segna l’inizio del countdown per il compimento della sua missione, ma Niccolò ancora non si muove, perché la fase uno prevede di attendere quei cinque minuti necessari agli studenti per uscire dalla classe.

Alle 11.56 decide finalmente di alzarsi, – il blocchetto azzurro al sicuro nella tasca dei jeans – percorrere quei pochi passi di distanza fra le aule della sezione B ed azzardarsi a dare un’occhiata in quella dove risiede il suo obiettivo.

Si ritrova bruscamente faccia a faccia con una ragazza, la roscia amica di Martino per la precisione.

“Ciao!” lo saluta lei sbattendo velocemente le palpebre per la sorpresa.

“Ciao.”

Sta per realizzare un plateale dietro-front con rotazione in scivolata sui tacchi quando lei parla di nuovo, bloccandogli la fuga.

“Se stai cercando Martino, è qua fuori.” gli indica un ragazzo con una felpa blu appoggiato di spalle alla portafinestra della classe, con le mani in tasca e il cappuccio sollevato a coprirgli la testa. Neanche i capelli riesce a vedergli, maledizione.

“No, stavo uscendo a fumare.”

“Il cortile è da quella parte.”

Il dito che puntava verso Martino compie una parabola nell’aria, mostrandogli la giusta strada da seguire per arrivare al luogo in cui ha detto di volersi dirigere.

“Sssì, grazie.”

La precede lungo il corridoio, avvertendo il suo sguardo addosso fino all’esterno, una sensazione come di bruciore dietro alla nuca.

Il piano A è clamorosamente fallito, ma Niccolò ha ancora qualche asso da giocare.

 

 

 

**VENERDÌ**

**11.15**

**23 NOVEMBRE 2018**

 

 

Questa volta non può sbagliare, perché ha controllato per tre volte gli orari appesi fuori dal laboratorio di informatica e la classe di Marti sarà impegnata lì dentro almeno per un’altra mezzora. Quando apre la porta del IV B infatti non c’è nessuna amica impicciona ad attenderlo e lui può concedersi addirittura il lusso di sedersi sulla sedia di Martino, guardandosi intorno per visualizzare l’ambiente dal suo punto di vista. Sul banco ci sono ancora i suoi quaderni aperti e mezzo Kit Kat che Niccolò non si fa scrupoli a ficcarsi in bocca con un sorriso. Mentre mastica segue con la punta delle dita una serie di scarabocchi disegnati a matita sul piano di legno, forme fluide o geometriche che vanno ad incorniciare frammenti di formule matematiche e parole latine con la traduzione affianco. I ghirigori terminano nell’angolo in basso a destra, dove una ditata ha cancellato quasi del tutto un piccolo cuore con l’ombra di una lettera all’interno, di cui è rimasta solo la prima stanghetta verticale.

Magari è la linea con cui comincia la N di Niccolò, ma potrebbe essere anche quella della E di Emma. O forse è la sua fervida immaginazione che vuole riconoscere un cuore e una lettera in quel segno sbiadito e sbavato. Come ha giustamente detto suo padre, la fantasia non gli manca e galoppa selvaggia. A dorso di giraffa.

_A proposito…_

Si è talmente perso nei suoi pensieri che quasi si stava dimenticando del motivo per cui si è infiltrato nell’aula di Martino. Dà un’ultima scorsa al suo fumetto e al messaggio che lo conclude e spera con tutto il cuore che possa strappargli un sorriso. Non è ancora in grado di essere pienamente sincero con lui: le sue insicurezze gli impediscono di compiere quell’ultimo passo avanti e afferrare la sua mano, ma vuole almeno comunicargli che è nei suoi pensieri, _costantemente_ , che è ancora l’unica persona al mondo con cui vorrebbe andare in giro nudo per una via del Corso deserta.

 _Io sto cercando il virus_ , gli ha scritto, _sto cercando il modo per stare con te_ e confida di trovarlo al più presto.

 

 

 

**SABATO**

**11.31**

**24 NOVEMBRE 2018**

 

 

“Chi è?”

“Mh? Nessuno.”

Maddalena lo fissa con sospetto, per nulla convinta della sua risposta. Lui si limita a mettere via il cellulare con nonchalance, tentando di mostrare indifferenza, ma il sorriso ebete che gli è spuntato in automatico leggendo l’sms di Martino non vuole saperne di abbandonare la sua faccia.

“È _lui_ , non è vero?” il tono adesso si è fatto accusatorio e basta questo a fargli saltare i nervi.

“È un interrogatorio?”

Maddalena incrocia le braccia, stizzita, voltando la testa verso la finestra.

L’ultima cosa che Niccolò vuole è scatenare una scenata nella loro caffetteria preferita, perciò ingoia l’orgoglio e si sporge a farle una carezza sul viso.

“Quando mi hai chiesto di prenderci una pausa ho pensato che fosse soltanto il tuo ennesimo colpo di testa, non credevo che…”

“Che fosse una cosa seria? E cosa credevi, che mi diverto a prendere in giro le persone?”

“Ma tu non sei gay e lui è un ragazzo!”

“Io non lo so che cosa sono, so solo che lui mi ha fatto sentire _normale_ dopo tanto, tanto tempo.”

“E allora perché sei tornato da me?”

“Perché lui non mi vuole. Me l’ha detto chiaro e tondo che non vuole avere a che fare con persone fuori di testa.”

Ammetterlo ad alta voce fa più male di quanto pensasse. Si è trincerato dietro la scusa di volergli risparmiare gli inevitabili problemi che si porta appresso, ma la verità è che ha una fottuta paura di essere ferito a morte dal rifiuto di Martino. Se permettesse a sé stesso di innamorarsi ancora più profondamente di lui e non venisse ricambiato, ripiomberebbe di sicuro nel caos, mandando all’aria tutti i risultati raggiunti con tanto lavoro e sofferenza. Niccolò non è per niente certo di riuscire a ricominciare tutto daccapo stavolta.

“Lui non potrà mai capirti come ti capisco io.”

Gli prende una mano, addolcendo la voce, convinta di quello che dice.

A Niccolò viene da ridere, un riso amaro, perché nemmeno lui capisce sé stesso e non vede come possa riuscirci Maddalena, il cui dilemma più grande della vita è stato scegliere se comprare una Smart o una Cinquecento per i suoi diciott’anni.   

“No, non mi capisci, ma non importa, non è colpa tua.”

Si porta la sua mano alle labbra e ne sfiora il dorso con un bacio.       

 

____________________________________________________________________

**  
**

**Marti**

**+39333*********

**Sabato, 24/11/2018**

È impossibile capirti Ni

13.30

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da quando Martino ha messo piede in casa Fares, ho cominciato a farmi film sulla famiglia di Niccolò. Io me la sono immaginata molto benestante, ma che bada più alla sostanza che all’apparenza, infatti la casa è molto accogliente e piena di libri e oggetti interessanti. Poi quando Niccolò dice a Marti che i suoi lo adoreranno, ho percepito l’assoluta fiducia che Nico ripone nei suoi genitori, e quindi anche che abbia un dialogo sicuramente più aperto con loro rispetto a Marti. Comunque, a parte tutti i trip che mi faccio, spero davvero di poter tornare a scrivere già nel prossimo capitolo di Marti e Nico che interagiscono fra loro, quindi esorto il nostro caro regista Besse a darsi una mossa perché è passato quasi un mese dall’ultima volta che si sono baciati e non se ne può più.  
> p.s. Volevo ringraziare tutti voi che leggete questi miei deliri, vedere salire così tanto il contatore delle letture e dei kudos mi lascia ogni giorno più stupefatta. Grazie davvero.


	7. Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sono estasiata dalla bellezza delle clip di Bracciano e anche se non ne sono all’altezza se non scrivo implodo, per cui ecco il nuovo capitolo, ecco di nuovo i Nicotino!!! (piango di gioia)  
> Pov Niccolò, pov Martino, post clip 5 episodio 2x07

**SABATO**

**19.48**

**1 DICEMBRE 2018**

 

Niccolò entra nel cinema con lo stesso entusiasmo di un condannato che sale al patibolo. L’ingresso è pieno di gente che attende il proprio turno per acquistare il biglietto e lui già si sente soffocare, la sciarpa che gli protegge il collo improvvisamente mutata in un cappio.

“No ma infatti è allucinante, le postazioni in biblioteca sono sempre piene, ogni volta è una lotta per trovare posto.”

Maddalena continua a chiacchierare disinvoltamente coi suoi nuovi amici, i compagni di università brillantissimi ed efficientissimi come lei. Si chiede per l’ennesima volta cosa c’entri lui con tutto questo, come ha fatto lei a convincerlo ad uscire quando avrebbe voluto soltanto starsene a casa in pigiama a piangersi addosso.

Si rigira il cellulare nella mano, dentro la tasca del giaccone, sfregandolo come se da esso possa magicamente venir fuori un Genio capace di esaudire tre desideri.

 _Portami a Bracciano_ sarebbe di sicuro il primo.

“Chi vuole i pop corn?” domanda uno dei ragazzi – Daniele? Danilo? Non se lo ricorda – e tutti alzano la mano, tranne lui, che ha lo stomaco oppresso da un macigno.

Daniele/Danilo parte alla volta del bar insieme agli altri due maschi del gruppo, il che lo porta subito ad essere oggetto dell’attenzione delle ragazze, spiccando fra loro come un carciofo in un campo di tulipani.

“Scusaci Niccolò, è tutto il tempo che parliamo di università, mi sa che ti abbiamo annoiato a morte. Tu hai la maturità quest’anno, vero?”

Probabilmente si sono accorte del fatto che non ha spiccicato parola da quando si sono incontrati e adesso pensano di rimediare con qualche domanda di cui a nessuno interessa la risposta, per poi poter tornare a blaterare delle loro cose.

Niccolò salterebbe direttamente alla parte in cui si dimenticheranno nuovamente di lui, ma niente va mai come vorrebbe.

“Sì.”

“Maddi ci ha detto che hai avuto qualche imprevisto l’anno scorso, per questo non vi siete diplomati insieme…”

 _Imprevisto_? Niccolò lancia un’occhiata sarcastica a Maddalena, che prontamente interviene per evitare che parli a sproposito.

“Ma quest’anno va molto meglio, vero tesoro? E una volta che avrà finito col liceo ci ritroveremo insieme alla Sapienza.”

Niccolò sente la corda stringersi sempre più intorno alla sua gola, mentre annuisce meccanicamente.

“Siete troppo teneri! Che poi è tantissimo che state insieme, diteci il vostro segreto!”

“Non c’è nessun segreto,” si schermisce Maddalena “solo tanto impegno.”

La sala gira vorticosamente intorno a lui mentre ripensa ai tre anni di _impegno_ di cui parla Maddalena, alle litigate, ai rimproveri, ai compromessi, ai ricatti morali, al continuo controllo a cui è stato sottoposto.

E poi, all’improvviso, tutto si ferma e finalmente Niccolò riesce a mettere a fuoco l’immagine che il suo cuore continua a mostrargli da settimane, ma che le sue ansie e la sua indecisione hanno sgranato giorno dopo giorno fino a renderla irriconoscibile: _il sorriso di Martino_.

“Scusate, devo andare.”

“Cosa?”

“Devo. Andare.”

Niccolò si libera del braccio con cui Maddalena gli ha arpionato il suo, si volta risoluto ed inizia a correre. Corre a perdifiato proprio come il protagonista di un filmetto romantico da quattro soldi, che nel momento clou della storia si accorge di non poter vivere senza la donna che ama e si precipita quindi da lei per confessargli i suoi sentimenti.

È esattamente questo che ha intenzione di fare, solo che in questo caso c’è un ragazzo splendido ad attenderlo alla fine di questa sua precipitosa fuga. O almeno _spera_ che sia ancora lì ad attenderlo.

Ignora le occhiate perplesse e incuriosite della gente che sorpassa per strada e vola fino a casa, facendo i gradini a due a due e attaccandosi al campanello per non perdere tempo a cercare la chiave giusta per aprire.

“Niccolò? Non eri andato al cinema?”

Non risponde a sua madre, entra invece nell’appartamento con un obbiettivo preciso.

“Dov’è papà?”

“È andato a prendere le pizze, perché?”

“Dimmi che non ci è andato in macchina!”

“No, ci è andato a piedi, ma mi spieghi che ti succede?!”

“Devo andare da una parte e mi serve la macchina, me la presti per favore? Giuro che poi ti spiego tutto.”

Se c’è una cosa alla quale sua madre non sa resistere è il suo sguardo da cucciolo implorante, quindi ce la mette tutta per impietosirla finché non sente il suo sospiro di rassegnazione.

“E va bene, ma non…”

“Graziegraziegrazie!!!” l’abbraccia e la bacia d’istinto, si fionda a recuperare le chiavi e un attimo dopo è già di nuovo sul pianerottolo.

“Non fare tardi!” gli urla dietro sua madre, a cui risponde con un “Ci vediamo domani!!!” che di sicuro la farà arrabbiare ma che a Niccolò invece pare un sogno da realizzare a tutti i costi.

 

**22.03**

_Adesso non rovinare tutto come al tuo solito: entri e gli dici quello che provi, chiaro e sincero, basta stronzate._

Niccolò ripassa mentalmente tutto l’articolato discorso che si è preparato durante il lungo viaggio verso Bracciano, mentre percorre il vialetto della casa in cui si sono dati appuntamento lui e Marti. In un’altra occasione avrebbe probabilmente apprezzato la quiete amena di quel posto, ma oggi non vede niente oltre alla luce fioca che attraversa la portafinestra dell’entrata e che gli indica il traguardo della sua folle gara contro i suoi sentimenti.

Bussa piano sul vetro e Martino compare ad aprirgli, con un’espressione che la dice lunga su quanto sia in dubbio su tutta questa faccenda.

“Ciao.”

“Ciao.”

Entra nel villino e si accorge immediatamente che sono da soli.

“E i tuoi amici?”   

“Ehhh, sono usciti.”

Martino lo guarda dritto negli occhi, una domanda che aleggia nell’aria intorno a loro – _Cosa devo fare io con te?_ – la cui risposta è più semplice di quanto lui possa pensare.

Niccolò rimane indifeso davanti a quello sguardo, si sente in colpa per aver indugiato così a lungo, oscilla fra la paura di essere respinto e la felicità che intravede al di là di questo momento cruciale e tutte le parole che avrebbe voluto dire svaniscono una ad una, sostituite da un’unica, muta richiesta.

_Tienimi qui con te e non lasciarmi andare, mai._

Un lampo di comprensione attraversa gli occhi dolcissimi di Martino, accompagnato da un sorriso che per Niccolò è come una benedizione che non ha mai osato chiedere.

Subito dopo ha le sue mani addosso, le labbra contro le sue e la certezza che lo terrà stretto a sé, qualunque cosa succederà.

 

 

**SABATO**

**21.44**

**1 DICEMBRE 2018**

 

Martino ricorda con orrore il sapore terribile della birra del Peccio appena evocato dal racconto di Elia, tuttavia non si pente di essersi sbronzato quella sera, perché la sua camminata notturna gli ha permesso di conoscere Filippo, che è ormai diventato il suo guru ufficiale in materia di relazioni fra ragazzi. Per quanto infatti Giovanni sia un _mago dell’amore_ , sono ore che aspetta la telefonata da lui prevista in soli due minuti e comincia a credere che l’esperienza di Filippo sia purtroppo più valida ed obbiettiva.

I suoi amici gli vogliono troppo bene per ammazzare quell’ultima briciola di speranza che gli resta e hanno cercato di distrarlo in tutti i modi durante quella giornata di cazzeggio sfrenato, tirandogli su il morale come solo loro sanno riuscirci. Se fosse rimasto a casa probabilmente avrebbe passato il tempo a piangere senza ritegno e questa immagine penosa lo disgusta più della birra artigianale di quel mentecatto e della badante rumena di sua nonna.

Perso nei suoi pensieri, nemmeno si accorge che il cellulare ha preso a vibrare, è Luchino a indicarglielo, annunciando contemporaneamente a tutti che si tratta di una chiamata di Niccolò.

 _Panico_.

Il cuore gli balza in gola mentre afferra il telefono e verifica che effettivamente è proprio lui. I ragazzi mettono in pausa il gioco e lui risponde, facendo loro segno di stare buoni.

“Pronto?”

“Ciao…io mi chiedevo se…ti andrebbe di vederci? Lo so che è tardi ma…”

“Eh?”

“Sono a Bracciano, cioè quasi, arrivo fra cinque minuti.”

“Ma che stai dicendo?”

“Tu sei tornato a Roma?”

“No, io sto qua con dei miei amici.”

“Dimmi dove sei che ti raggiungo…”

“Aspè aspè aspè aspè, tra due minuti ti richiamo, okay?”

“Okay, a fra poco.”

“Okay, ciao, ciao.”

Non riesce a crederci.

“Beh?”

“Sta a Bracciano.”

I minuti successivi gli confermano per l’ennesima volta di avere gli amici più fantastici al mondo, primo fra tutti Giovanni. Martino si è chiesto spesso negli ultimi giorni quale incommensurabile opera di bene abbia compiuto nella sua vita precedente per meritarsi un Giovanni Garau in quella attuale, ma ancora non è riuscito a trovarne una all’altezza della comprensione, del supporto e dell’amore fraterno incondizionato che gli sta dimostrando il suo migliore amico.

Prima di uscire con gli altri gli ricorda, come una fata madrina in camicia di flanella grunge, che l’incantesimo si spezzerà fra un paio d’ore e di darsi quindi una mossa a mandare l’indirizzo al suo principe in arrivo.

Senza di loro la casa piomba in un silenzio carico di aspettativa che Martino riesce a gestire a fatica: dopo un’attesa così estenuante, affrontare con così poco preavviso la causa di tutti i suoi recenti tormenti gli sembra uno scherzo di cattivo gusto.

Tenta di darsi una sistemata allo specchio, invidiando la possibilità che hanno le ragazze di cancellare occhiaie e pallori con trucchi e pennelli, ma il tempo che gli eventi gli hanno concesso per prepararsi psicologicamente e fisicamente è già scaduto: il rumore di una portiera che sbatte all’esterno gli indica che Niccolò è arrivato.

Gli apre la porta e lo lascia entrare in casa – nel suo cuore è già entrato dalla prima volta in cui l’ha visto – mostrando una calma che non gli appartiene affatto.

Vorrebbe essere arrabbiato con lui, mantenere il punto, essere scostante, fargli capire quanto ha sofferto a causa sua e del suo _carattere impossibile_ , ma gli occhi di Niccolò probabilmente sono stregati e lui ha dimenticato l’antidoto a casa.

E poi è venuto fino a Bracciano soltanto per vederlo, questo dovrà pur significare qualcosa.

Niccolò non si sottrae al suo sguardo, non tenta di raggirarlo con uno dei suoi sorrisi ammaliatori o con una battuta inopportuna che riesca a spezzare quel momento di confronto così importante fra di loro.

Gli sembra tornato quel ragazzo fragile che gli ha confidato di sentirsi solo anche in mezzo ad una folla. Lo sta silenziosamente pregando di non voltargli le spalle, ora che finalmente ha trovato il coraggio di offrirsi a lui.

Martino non può resistere ad una richiesta del genere.

Lo raggiunge con una mano, poi con le labbra e Niccolò per un momento, un attimo appena, si lascia baciare immobile ad occhi chiusi, come se avesse aspettato quel gesto da parte di Martino da tutta la vita.

I baci si susseguono frenetici, le loro mani accarezzano uno il viso dell’altro senza sosta, con una dolcezza e una passione che Martino finora ha potuto solamente sognare di provare. La strada verso la camera da letto la percorre più con l’istinto che con la vista, impegnato com’è a non lasciare libere le labbra dell’altro neanche per un istante, ma arrivati alla porta Niccolò è costretto a separarsi da lui per armeggiare con la sciarpa e disfarsene il più velocemente possibile. Lui ne approfitta per liberarsi della felpa e sorridergli complice.

Non riescono a trattenersi dal toccarsi e baciarsi nemmeno mentre si stanno spogliando e quando finalmente sono entrambi senza maglietta Niccolò lo guarda come se fosse la cosa più desiderabile al mondo e Martino si sente inondare dalla felicità. Ubriaco d’amore, permette all’altro di conquistare il suo corpo con i baci: il viso, il collo, il petto e giù, giù, _giù_.

Niccolò gli aveva già dato prova delle sue _abilità_ con le caramelle frizzanti quel giorno a casa sua, ma sperimentarle in prima persona fa decisamente tutto un altro effetto. Si costringe a mantenere lo sguardo verso il soffitto, perché le sensazioni sono già fin troppo intense e la visione del suo bellissimo ragazzo inginocchiato fra le sue gambe farebbe finire tutto in un lampo. Non ha fatto però i conti con la natura diabolica del ragazzo in questione, che per richiamare la sua attenzione si stacca da lui e gli afferra i polsi. A questo punto Martino non può rifiutarsi di _guardare_ e inspirando profondamente lascia che Niccolò porti le sue mani tra i propri ricci scuri, dove le sue dita affondano con una brama che non avrebbe mai creduto di possedere.

“Fammi capire come ti piace.” gli sussurra Nico lasciandogli i polsi per aggrapparsi ai suoi fianchi.

 _Oh. Mio. Dio._ è l’ultimo pensiero vagamente razionale di Martino, prima che il piacere prenda il sopravvento su ogni cosa.

 

 

Quando Martino torna in sé, dopo minuti, ore o forse interi giorni, Niccolò è di nuovo in piedi contro di lui e ha il viso sepolto nella curva fra il collo e la sua spalla sinistra, le labbra instancabili a solleticargli la pelle e le mani che scivolano lentamente verso l’alto lungo le sue cosce.

Gli prende la testa fra le mani e la ruota verso di sé per potergli dare un bacio, scostandogli i capelli dalla faccia, ridendo sulle sue labbra.

“Dove hai imparato certe cose, nh?” gli chiede malizioso.

“Sono un talento naturale.” ribatte Nico con un sorriso ancora più ampio del suo. 

Sapeva perfettamente di non poter vincere a quel gioco, ma provocare quel tipo di risposte è ormai diventata la sua attività preferita dopo i baci e…beh, quello che lui gli ha appena fatto, ovviamente.

“Vieni qui, _fenomeno_.” se lo tira di nuovo addosso per un bacio, ribaltando poi con un colpo di reni le loro posizioni, tenendo Niccolò fermo contro il muro con una mano al centro del petto. Con l’altra si sfila del tutto scarpe e pantaloni, allontanandoli con una pedata, rimanendo completamente nudo davanti a lui.

Niccolò si morde il labbro inferiore con un gemito frustrato.

Martino decide di prendersi una piccola, dolce rivincita su di lui.

“Fammi.”

Accarezza col palmo la pelle sottile sopra lo sterno dell’altro.

“Capire.”

Scende lungo gli addominali, disegnandoglieli coi polpastrelli.

“Come.”

Gli slaccia lentamente i bottoni dei jeans, accostando la fronte alla sua.

“Ti.”

Insinua la punta delle dita dentro l’elastico dei boxer e si ferma. Afferra la sua nuca, il respiro che si infrange sulla sua bocca.

“ _Piace_.”

Affondare nel suo calore, Martino non chiede altro. Niccolò gli copre la mano con la sua e con un tremito gli permette di _affondare._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo del capitolo dice tutto ;-p in realtà mi ero ripromessa di fare la brava in questa fanfic ma Niccolò mi è sfuggito di mano e Martino lo ha seguito a ruota. Ormai fanno quello che cavolo gli pare e non sarò di certo io a fermarli ^0^


	8. Bracciangeles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La boys squad. Plus Niccolò. Perché vorrei vedere Martino sorridere così per sempre (post clip 1 episodio 2x08, POV Martino)

**DOMENICA**

**11.20**

**2 DICEMBRE 2018**

 

 

“Per me un cappuccino, un cornetto alla crema, un saccottino con la nutella, un succo d’arancia e…”

“Oooh basta! Ma sei una fogna! A noi ce rifili il vino da du’ euro e poi quando paga qualcun altro non te regoli!”

“Ma che c’entra, a Niccolò fa piacere, vero?”

Luchino si rivolge direttamente allo sponsor della colazione, che da casa di Gio fino ad adesso non ha fatto altro che ridere per i siparietti comici fra lui ed Elia.

“Chiaro! Prendete pure tutto quello che volete, è il minimo dopo che vi sono piombato in casa!”

“Lo vedi? Pure un toast prosciutto e formaggio, grazie.” completa il suo ordine alla ragazza del bar che se ne va sorridendo, contagiata dal buonumore del gruppo.

“Senza ritegno.” critica Giovanni al colmo della vergogna stringendosi la parte alta del naso fra l’indice e il pollice.

Elia esprime la sua con una manata sul braccio di Luca, provocando un lamento sdegnato.

“Ahio, ma che volete, c’ho una fame che sto a svenì! Ieri m’avete fatto magnà patatine e marmellata! Cioè, pure io non so’ mai arrivato a tanto!”

“Sì perché invece il ketchup e la senape sulle croste della pizza sono una prelibatezza!” interviene Martino roteando una mano.

“No, aspè, il ketchup sul bordo avanzato della pizza ci sta tutto!”

Niccolò si ritrova quattro paia di occhi increduli puntati addosso.

“Daje fratè, finalmente uno che capisce il mio genio!”

Luca si sporge entusiasta unendo il pugno chiuso a quello di Nico in segno d’apprezzamento reciproco.

“No vabbè, a Martì ma con chi te sei messo?” 

“Con uno che fa la carbonara con la panna.”

_E i funghi, il salame vegano, le sottilette, il tabasco e il **miele**._

Elia e Gio si scambiano uno sguardo scandalizzato e poi si alzano all’unisono, pronti ad andarsene senza voltarsi indietro davanti ad un affronto del genere.

Niccolò cerca aiuto in Martino per fermarli ma lui se ne lava le mani con un “C’hanno ragione, Ni.” e un ghigno divertito. In realtà Martino è estasiato da tutta la situazione: vedere i suoi amici interagire con Nico in maniera così naturale lo manda in visibilio. Ha quasi paura che la sua faccia si spacchi a metà a forza di sorridere.

“Che programmi avevate per oggi?” si informa Niccolò dopo essere finalmente riuscito a convincere gli altri due a tornare al tavolo, con la scusa che i cappuccini si sarebbero freddati e la promessa solenne che mai più sarebbe caduto in simili aberrazioni.

“Mah, non è che c’avevamo un programma preciso…” risponde Gio, vago.

“Io c’ho una proposta.” alza la mano Luca azzannando il suo cornetto “Se ci facciamo un picnic in spiaggia? Ci compriamo i panini e ce ne andiamo al lago…è pure uscito il sole!”

“Sempre a magnà pensi tu!” lo rimbecca Elia, ma questa volta devono tutti ammettere che non ha avuto una cattiva idea.

Terminata quindi la colazione e recuperati i viveri necessari, partono alla volta del lago, in quella stagione frequentato solo da papere e qualche tartaruga letargica.

“Che bello qui, è così tranquillo…si sta una favola.”

Niccolò si stende sulla sabbia e invita Martino a fare altrettanto.

Il sole splende alto nel cielo, gli uccellini cinguettano, l’ _uomo della sua vita_ è qui accanto a lui e Martino si aspetta da un momento all’altro che il suono della sveglia lo riporti alla sua quotidianità triste e noiosa. Invece Nico appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla e chiude gli occhi, un gesto semplice ma concreto, col quale gli dimostra inconsapevolmente che questa è la sua realtà adesso, la testa dell’uno sulla spalla dell’altro e i raggi del sole a scaldar loro la pelle.

 

 

**13.27**

“Cheers!”

Le birre cozzano l’una contro l’altra, in un tintinnio festoso. L’allegria infatti non manca al gruppo, nonostante il picnic che hanno organizzato sia piuttosto spartano e il freddo cominci a farsi sentire attraverso i giubbotti.

“Ahh, adesso che siamo a panza piena ci vorrebbe un po' di…”

Giovanni fa un gesto inequivocabile con le dita verso Elia, ad indicare il fumo.

“Mi dispiace regà, finita!” risponde lui con un’alzata di spalle.

Martino lancia un’occhiata a Niccolò al suo fianco, ma anche lui scuote la testa.

“No, sono venuto di corsa ieri, non ce l’avevo con me.”

“Quindi sei il nuovo fornitore ufficiale del Marti, eh? Anche con te fa il pulciaro sul trasporto?”

“Ti pare che faccio pagare il mio ragazzo?!”

“Seee, ciao, questi due so’ proprio partiti!”

La battuta di Elia la sente a malapena, in adorazione com’è del fatto di essere appena stato definito il ragazzo di Nico in pubblico.

“Vabbè ma almeno è buona? Perché ci mancherebbe proprio uno spacciatore nel nostro gruppo di contrabbandieri.” interviene Giovanni riportando la conversazione sull’argomento che più gli interessa (e che meno imbarazza Martino).

“L’avete già provata, è quella che vi ho riportato dopo tutto il casino a casa di Federicona. In realtà era la sua.” indica col pollice il _suo ragazzo_. Non si abituerà mai all’idea.

“Niente male allora.” approva Gio mimando un _like_ con entrambe le mani.

“Scusate ma se non è la gangia, che contrabbandate?”

La faccia perplessa di Nico provoca una serie di occhiate e sorrisi complici fra gli altri.

“Non glielo hai detto?” gli chiede Giovanni.

“No, ancora no.”

“Merce rara!” spiega quindi a Niccolò “Esportiamo Luchini in tutto il mondo!”

Pacche e sberle calano sul povero Luca da parte di Gio ed Elia, non lasciandogli scampo nonostante la strenua lotta con la quale tenta di difendersi.

Niccolò comincia a ridere insieme a loro anche senza aver capito un bel nulla.

“In pratica è iniziato tutto col viaggio scolastico a Patrasso l’anno scorso. Luca ancora non lo conoscevamo, stava in un’altra classe.” inizia a raccontare Marti fermando così il pestaggio degli altri due “Una sera, era tardissimo, tipo le tre, bussano alla porta della nostra camera e c’era ‘sto pazzo, ubriaco perso, in canottiera e mutande, che inizia a cantare a squarciagola Roma - Bangkok.”

“Non ci credo!”

“Giuro!”

“Luchì, già ti adoro cazzo!” commenta Nico fra le risate.

“L’abbiamo tirato dentro prima che i professori si svegliassero e poi, che te lo dico a fa, è stato il delirio! Calcola che ad un certo punto l’abbiamo infilato dentro la valigia di Elia.”

“Ahahaha e ci è entrato?”

“Avoja! L’abbiamo riportato così in camera sua!”

“Chiuso dentro al trolley?!”

“Mano sul cuore, c’abbiamo i testimoni, puoi chiedere ai suoi compagni di classe. Da quella notte abbiamo deciso che lo avremmo contrabbandato ovunque.”

“Che storia, allora non sei poi così noioso come credevo!” lo provoca Niccolò accostandosi ancora un po' a lui, strusciando la spalla contro la sua. Basta quel tocco a creare immediatamente quell’atmosfera da _ultimi uomini sulla Terra_ fra di loro, quella che c’è intorno ad ogni coppia di innamorati, una bolla di intesa segreta in cui è impossibile entrare per chi sta loro intorno.

“Eeeh, sai quante altre ne ha da raccontarti? A proposito Marti, perché non gli fai vedere il boschetto di salici che sta più giù…”

“Ma quale, Gio?”

“Quello con la panchina, dove diamo sempre da mangiare alle anatre.”

“Oddio mò non ce l’ho presente.”

Giovanni si schiaffa una mano sul volto, esasperato.

“Credo ci stia elegantemente fornendo una scusa per andare a pomiciare.” gli chiarisce Niccolò con un sorriso ammiccante.

“Meno male che almeno uno dei due è sveglio.” sospira il suo _ex_ migliore amico.

“Dov’è che stanno ‘sti salici?”

“Di là.”

Ormai non lo considerano nemmeno più, Niccolò strizza gli occhi verso il punto lontano che gli ha indicato Giovanni e poi lo trascina in piedi prima che possa protestare, avviandosi in quella direzione mano nella mano con lui.

Quando Martino si volta verso i suoi pazzi compari li trova a fare gesti di incitamento volgarissimi e riconosce chiaramente la parola “zozzoni” sillabata silenziosamente da tutti e tre in coro. _Che banda di scemi_.

 

  

**14.00**

 

“Eccola!”

Niccolò scosta la tenda di rami che nascondeva la panchina meta della loro passeggiata. I salici piangenti la incorniciano con un drappeggio di fronde ormai spoglie, logorate dall’inverno incipiente, la raffigurazione stessa della malinconia romantica. L’ondeggiare quieto del lago in sottofondo completa l’incanto decadente.

Si siedono in silenzio, le mani ancora intrecciate. Con quel gioco di luci e di ombre sul viso e il riflesso delle acque plumbee negli occhi, Niccolò gli appare ancora più affascinante del solito. Talmente bello e talmente impossibile che Martino ancora non crede fino in fondo che questo ragazzo sia davvero alla sua portata, che riuscirà a trattenerlo a lungo fra le braccia.

Quasi avesse avvertito la sua inquietudine, Niccolò gli accarezza una guancia col dorso delle dita, sporgendosi poi per un bacio.

“Rimaniamo qui per sempre.” gli sussurra sulle labbra, con una nota triste nella voce.  

Martino gli racchiude la testa fra le mani. Adora l’abbandono con cui Niccolò glielo permette ogni volta.

“Okay, ma ad una condizione: niente più Cremonini appena svegli.”

“Dopo colazione?”

“Neanche!”

I sorrisi si mescolano con i baci finché i primi spariscono del tutto lasciando che il desiderio trasformi quei morbidi tocchi innocenti in un unico, appassionato, inscindibile incontro di bocche. Le mani scivolano sul collo di Niccolò, che lo spinge contro lo schienale della panchina, poggiandosi ad esso con una mano per sostenersi e strattonandogli i capelli con l’altra.

“Non sai quanto sto odiando i tuoi vestiti in questo momento.” si lamenta Nico separandosi brevemente dalle sue labbra.

“Dovrai liberare quel virus per vedermi nudo all’aperto.” mette subito in chiaro Martino, bloccando sul nascere qualsiasi proposta indecente da parte dell’altro.

“Che cavolo, lo farò non appena torniamo a Roma. E poi farò un falò con tutto quello che c’è nel tuo armadio.”

Martino ride compiaciuto davanti ad un apprezzamento così sfacciato del suo corpo.

“Guarda che alla fine ti stuferesti di vedermi nudo tutti i santi giorni.”

“Impossibile. Adoro il tuo corpo.”

“Ah ecco, lo sapevo che mi volevi solo perché sono bellissimo.” lo prende in giro ironizzando al contempo su sé stesso.

“Questa dovrebbe essere una mia battuta!”

“Perché tu sei molto più bello di me?” gli chiede incuriosito.

“No, perché non c’è molto altro di buono in me che tu possa apprezzare.”

Martino sorride credendo stia scherzando, ma sul viso di Niccolò è calata un’ombra di tormento completamente fuori contesto.

“Ma che dici?” gli accarezza una guancia, cercando di trasmettergli tutto il suo amore.

“Sei dolce, sei divertente, hai un sorriso da paura...” gli restituisce i complimenti che ha ricevuto quel meraviglioso giorno che hanno passato insieme dopo il loro primo bacio “…e ormai ho preso l’antidoto, posso imparare a capire ogni cosa di te.”

Lo sguardo di Nico si incrina ancora di più a quell’ultima affermazione, velandosi di lacrime.

“Marti, io ti devo dire…”

La vibrazione del cellulare interrompe il discorso di Niccolò: questa volta non può fare a meno di rispondere a sua madre, passandosi rapidamente la mano sugli occhi e alzandosi dalla panchina. Nonostante la distanza Martino riesce a sentire i rimproveri furiosi della donna, evidentemente esasperata dal menefreghismo del figlio.

“Dobbiamo rientrare, altrimenti mi ammazza sul serio stavolta.”

“Sbrighiamoci allora, non voglio diventare vedovo così presto.”

Martino tenta di tirargli su il morale con una battuta delle sue e viene ripagato con un piccolo sorriso divertito. Prende la mano del suo ragazzo e dopo un ultimo bacio tornano in fretta dagli altri.

La fotografia che scatta in riva al lago insieme alle persone che più ama al mondo sarà uno dei ricordi più preziosi della sua adolescenza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venerdì scorso mi stavo divertendo tantissimo a scrivere questo cap, finalmente libera di tornare a cazzeggiare un po’ dopo tanto angst e tante emozioni intense…finita la seconda parte del cap ho avuto la brillante idea di controllare se fosse uscita una clip, ed effettivamente era on line la clip ambientata a Milano. Mi ha devastata. Sapevo che Niccolò stava male ma è stato tutto molto peggio di quanto immaginassi. Non sono più riuscita a scrivere per giorni. Con questa clip e la successiva è anche arrivato il momento in cui molte delle cose che ho scritto finora sono diventate incoerenti con la storia originale. Era inevitabile, scrivendo in contemporanea con l’uscita degli episodi e non avendo visto nemmeno lo SKAM norvegese. Forse riprenderò in mano alcuni cap modificando qualche dettaglio, o forse no, perché alla fine questa fanfic è nata per il bisogno che sentivo di sfogarmi per le emozioni che ogni clip mi stava regalando e di capire quello che provavano i personaggi, in particolare Niccolò, di cui non conoscevamo nulla. Comunque l’ultima parte di questo cap è stata scritta alla luce delle informazioni su Nico che finalmente ci sono state svelate e così saranno i prossimi capitoli. Grazie a tutti i lettori di avermi accompagnata in questa (travagliata) avventura!


	9. Self Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Nicotino moments che ci ha concesso Besse non mi bastano, perciò ecco il nuovo capitolo ^0^ pre-clip 3 episodio 2x08 e a seguire, POV Martino

**MERCOLEDÌ**

**14.35**

**5 DICEMBRE 2018**

 

 

“Allooora? Quanto ci vuole?”

Martino ha appena fotografato l’inquietante bacheca piena di “cadaveri” creati dal nonno di Nico quando quest’ultimo inizia a protestare per la mancanza di attenzioni nei suoi riguardi.

“Metto questa foto su Instagram e arrivo!”

“Ecco perché odio i social!” borbotta ancora dal divano, sempre più impaziente.

“Esagggerato, lo spengo, contento?” gli mostra lo schermo nero dello smartphone e lo poggia sulla prima mensola che gli capita sottomano.

“Bravo, adesso vieni qui, ora, subito, _now_!”

Niccolò ha accompagnato l’ordine colpendo ripetutamente il cuscino al suo fianco, in un chiaro invito a sedersi vicino a lui che Martino segue solo in parte: non è infatti sul divano che si siede, ma direttamente a cavalcioni delle sue gambe, con uno sguardo provocatorio.

“Adesso sì che ragioniamo!”

Dal momento che ha cominciato lui, Nico si sente in diritto di piazzargli le mani sul sedere e di tirarlo maggiormente verso si sé. L’improvvisa frizione fra i loro corpi toglie il fiato ad entrambi.

“Solo un quarto d’ora, poi dobbiamo studiare.” lo avvisa Martino circondandogli il collo con le braccia.

“Questa è cattiveria vera!”

L’accusa muore fra le loro labbra non appena esse si incontrano. Fosse per Martino ci vivrebbe incollato a lui, ma un altro brutto voto non può proprio permetterselo.

Mentre le loro bocche sono impegnate l’una con l’altra, le mani del suo ragazzo tentano invano di intrufolarsi sotto il suo maglioncino, poi vanno alla ricerca dei bottoni della camicia, senza riuscire a slacciarli, infine scendono sulla chiusura dei suoi pantaloni, ma trovano la strada sbarrata dalla cintura.

“No vabbè, mi arrendo, dillo che l’hai fatto apposta per torturarmi!”

“Sono una persona previdente.”

“Prepara la griglia perché i tuoi vestiti bruceranno meglio della carbonella.”

Passa un dito su quel broncio melodrammatico, cospargendolo poi di baci per farsi perdonare. Per tutta risposta Niccolò lo ribalta sui cuscini e sfrutta nel modo più _conveniente_ ogni secondo che gli ha concesso. La presenza dei vestiti non sembra limitarlo più di tanto, dato che avverte le sue mani _ovunque_ , anche in posti che non dovrebbero essere così sensibili con tutti quei centimetri di stoffa a dividerli.

Alla fine, con un movimento da felino, inizia sensualmente ad ondeggiare fra le sue gambe e a Martino non resta che chiedere disperato il _time out_. Sguscia via da quella gabbia irresistibile fatta di muscoli, pelle bianchissima e ormoni impazziti e cade con un tonfo preoccupante a terra.

“Stai bene?” gli chiede divertito Niccolò, mollemente steso sul divano, la guancia rosata che preme sulla stoffa, il respiro affannato e i riccioli neri sparsi tutto intorno. Un’istigazione alla perversione più sfrenata praticamente.

“Insomma, non pensavo che il parquet fosse così duro.”

Gli occhi dell’altro brillano di incontenibile malizia.

“Sai cos’altro c’è qui dentro di tremendamente du…?”

Il lamento agonizzante di Martino copre il resto della frase: perché mai ha deciso di sottoporre sé stesso e il suo ragazzo, _noto campione di castità e purezza_ , a quella prova estrema di _self control_?

“Dove vai?”

“In bagno.” risponde tetro, camminando come un automa verso il corridoio di quel covo di tentazioni che è casa Fares.

“L’acqua fredda è quella a destra!” gli urla dietro l’altro ridendosela come non mai.

 

 

**21.50**

 

 

La giornata è stata lunga, studiare tutte quelle ore con la consapevolezza di avere a portata di mano (e di bocca) Niccolò e di non poterlo sfiorare gli ha sfiancato i nervi. Senza contare la scenata fra lui e sua madre a cui ha, suo malgrado, assistito.

Caricata quindi la lavastoviglie decide di rintanarsi in camera e magari rilassarsi col video dell’occupazione in cui Nico suona il pianoforte – no, non è vero che l’ha visualizzato tipo millesettecento volte – quando il cellulare che ha in mano prende a vibrare. Numero sconosciuto.

“Pronto? Chi è?”

“Sono il tuo ammiratore segreto.” risponde una voce ovattata dall’altra parte, che Martino riconosce comunque all’istante. Si stende sul letto, con un sorriso deliziato incorniciato di lentiggini.

“Mi dispiace signor stalker, ma ho già un ragazzo.”

“Lo so, è quello con la faccia da scemo che ti ronza sempre intorno.”

“Eeeh, che ce voi fa’, me piacciono un po' scemi.”

“E che altro ti piace?”

“Mmmhh…” finge di pensarci su un momento “…i suoi addominali non sono niente male.”

“Quello non è un problema, basta annà in palestra. Poi?”

“Poi…vediamo…crea cartoni animati coi post-it e inventa delle storie bellissime e molto romantiche di stermini di massa. È sufficiente?”

Niccolò tenta di soffocare la sua risata, ma arriva lo stesso all’orecchio di Martino.

“No, mio caro, tu meriti molto più di un giullare che fa i disegnetti. Ti farò cambiare idea, quando ti porterò nella mia suite con vista Colosseo.”

“E come pensi di portarmici? Non ci verrò mai volontariamente.”

“Non avrai molta scelta. Ho già organizzato il tuo rapimento.”

“Che gentiluomo! Ma credi davvero che nessuno verrà a cercarmi?”

“No, perché manderò al tuo posto Elio Germano. Nessuno noterà la differenza.”

“Hai pensato proprio a tutto!”

“Sono una persona previdente.” gli fa il verso cercando di rimanere serio, ma Martino immagina quanto sia già ampio il suo sorriso. Il suo _bellissimo_ sorriso. Quanto vorrebbe vederlo in questo momento. Quanto vorrebbe baciarlo in questo momento. Quanto vorrebbe… _Okay frena Martino, che la tua scorta di mutande non è infinita_.

“ **Tu** la noteresti la differenza. Spero.”

Non si sta più rivolgendo al finto stalker adesso, il gioco è durato abbastanza. Vuole semplicemente parlare con lui, dire e farsi dire le sdolcinatezze idiote tipiche di una telefonata fra innamorati.

“Cosa pensi abbia fatto durante le notti in cui siamo stati insieme, mentre tu dormivi?” gli chiede Nico spiazzandolo.

“Uhm, dormire anche tu?”

“No, ho memorizzato ogni singolo dettaglio di te, fino a quel piccolo neo che hai sotto il lobo destro.”

Martino si tocca in automatico l’orecchio, in un impossibile tentativo di verificare con la mano la presenza del neo appena citato.

“Non potrei mai confonderti con qualcun altro. Tu sei unico Marti.”

Assapora in silenzio quelle parole dolcissime, col cuore che accelera la corsa nel suo petto e un sorriso che ormai avrà fatto il giro della testa.

_Sticazzi delle mutande, domani esco e me ne compro altre dieci paia._

“Ci sei?”

“Ho bisogno di vederti, apri Skype sul pc.”

Si alza rapidamente e avvia il computer, per avere a disposizione uno schermo più grande di quello del cellulare e godersi appieno quel gran figo del suo ragazzo.

“Non ce l’ho Skype.”

“Te prego, siamo nel terzo millennio lo sai sì? Non puoi scaricarlo?”

“Dipende. Tu cosa mi fai vedere se lo installo?”

“Un neo in un posto _molto_ nascosto e _molto_ segreto. Non vuoi memorizzare anche quello?”

Tre secondi dopo la bella faccia da schiaffi di Niccolò occupa tutto lo schermo del suo laptop. Allora ce l’aveva Skype.

 

 

**VENERDÌ**

**13.15**

**7 DICEMBRE 2018**

 

  

“Guarda questa! È fighissima!”

Martino si sporge per vedere cosa ha trovato stavolta Niccolò, sperando in una proposta finalmente accettabile: è mezz’ora infatti che gli ha sequestrato il cellulare per cercare un albergo o un b&b in cui passare il week end, ma il suo ragazzo si lascia facilmente prendere dall’entusiasmo per dettagli come _la carta da parati a pois fosforescenti_ o _il materasso ad acqua come in Edward mani di forbice_ , soprassedendo su “inezie” quali la presenza o meno del bagno, ad esempio.  

“È un appartamento vicino alla stazione, con vista grattacieli!” gli spiega scorrendo le foto dell’annuncio “E prima che tu possa obiettare, chiedono solo 70 euro a notte. Regalato!”

Gli brillano gli occhi di soddisfazione e Martino avrebbe ceduto anche solo per questo, ma il posto che gli sta mostrando è effettivamente perfetto, bagno incluso, quindi approva con convinzione sincera.

Si abbandona di nuovo contro il sedile, senza staccare lo sguardo da lui: non gli sembra vero di essere lì, su quel Fecciarossa sparato a tutta velocità verso Milano, con il ragazzo che ama al suo fianco e il brivido dell’avventura che gli solletica la pelle. Non ha mai fatto niente del genere, scappare di punto in bianco da Roma mentendo spudoratamente a sua madre (santo Giovanni che gli regge sempre il gioco) e passare tre giorni in una città in cui non è mai stato, in totale libertà e autonomia.

Niccolò conferma la prenotazione e poi gli rivolge uno dei suoi sorrisi eccitati, perché lui sorride sempre come un bambino la mattina di Natale davanti ad una montagna di doni.

“Sei felice?” gli chiede quindi sfiorandogli appena una guancia con due dita.

“Quando sono con te, sempre.”

La valanga di cuori emanata dall’altro lo travolge in pieno, perché non riuscirà mai e poi mai ad abituarsi a quelle dimostrazioni così plateali del suo interesse per lui. Oggi poi gli sembra particolarmente su di giri, totalmente incapace di contenere la sua gioia. Non che questo rappresenti un problema per Martino: adora sentire la sua risata e ancor più esserne la causa.

“E tu? Sei felice di essere qui con me?”

“Ne dubiti?”

“Non si sa mai con te, non è facile per me capire quello che pensi.”

“Ma se l’hanno capito pure i sassi che mi piaci!”

“Beh, allora l’hanno capito prima di me. Quando mi hai mandato quei messaggi dal lago ho pensato di averti perso per sempre.”

“Pensa se seguivo il suggerimento di Gio allora!”

“Che suggerimento?”

“Di scriverti papale papale che mi avevi rotto il cazzo.”

Niccolò rimane interdetto per qualche secondo, poi sembra intuire le motivazioni che c’erano dietro un consiglio così drastico da parte del suo migliore amico.

“Sono stato un po' stronzo, lo ammetto.”

“Giusto un tantino.”

“Ma ti assicuro che non te lo romperei mai. Mi piace troppo.”

Un giorno riuscirà a smettere di arrossire alle sue battute a sfondo sessuale. Ma non è questo il giorno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci siamo quasi, sia alla fine di questa meraviglia di stagione sia alla fine di questa fanfic nata molto per caso e cresciuta per merito dei Nicotino e dell’interesse di voi lettori. Ho deciso che il prossimo sarà l’ultimo capitolo (10 episodi, 10 capitoli, neanche a farlo apposta) e come questo sarà un capitolo pieno d’amore, perché le sofferenze di Martino dell’episodio 8 e 9 bastano e avanzano e ho già dedicato abbastanza spazio alle paturnie del nostro povero Nico, quindi largo all’ammmmore e alla felicità! Cercherò di postarlo prima di Natale, see you soon!


	10. Riding a giraffe, the two of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I want for Christmas is MartiNico! Non so se piangere perché skam è finito o se ridere perché nel mio cuore i due pucci sono insieme, minuto per minuto, per l’eternità…(pre clip 5 episodio 2x10 e post finale, POV Martino, POV Niccolò)

**Silvia**

**+39338*********

**Mercoledì, 19/12/2018**

Ciao Silviè, ti ricordi quando mi hai chiesto di suonare per la radio?  

21.36

 

Ehi Nico ciao! Certo! La proposta è sempre valida!

21.38

 

Ok ma…tu mi aiuti con una cosa?

21.38

 

Quale cosa?

21.38

 

Una cosa per Martino.

21.38

 

<3 <3 <3 dimmi tutto!

21.39

 

Te lo spiego domani a scuola, grazie :)

21.39

 

A domani! :)

21.39

 

 

**VENERDÌ**

**11.53**

**21 DICEMBRE 2018**

 

I corridoi della scuola sono sempre stati affollati durante la ricreazione, ma almeno prima riusciva a svicolare fra i suoi compagni indisturbato. Dopo il suo outing invece pare che tutti lo conoscano e si ritrova costretto a salutare gente, per lo più ragazze, di cui spesso non conosce neanche il nome. Poteva andargli peggio, questo è sicuro, ma non è abituato a tutta questa popolarità e non sa ancora bene come gestirla. Se non fosse stato per il messaggio di Silvia non sarebbe uscito per niente dalla sua classe, invece gli tocca raggiungerla in aula radio per parlare della tombolata di oggi.  Martino non ha ben capito cosa ci sia poi da agitarsi tanto, sembra stiano organizzando un Royal Wedding piuttosto che un pomeriggio di stupidi giochi natalizi fra i quattro gatti della redazione, ma ormai si è lasciato incastrare, quindi si dirige pazientemente all’appuntamento con la ragazza. Oltretutto Niccolò non ha nemmeno risposto al messaggio con cui lo informava di vedersi direttamente all’uscita da scuola, il che vuol dire che probabilmente anche lui è impicciato con qualcosa e il suo sms non lo ha proprio letto.

Entra nell’aula trattenendosi dallo sbuffare e per un momento rimane abbagliato dalle lucine che le ragazze hanno posizionato intorno alla bacheca del famoso codice di autodisciplina da 525 lettere. Le tapparelle sono abbassate quasi del tutto e la penombra fa risaltare ancora di più il loro brillio festoso. Accende i neon della classe e si accomoda su un banco in attesa di Silvietta.

È in quel momento che si accorge della scritta sulla lavagna.

 

MARTI&NICO

 

“Che cos…?”

Qualcuno spegne le luci e chiude la porta, lasciandolo di nuovo in balia delle lucette malefiche e prima che possa reagire in alcun modo, la voce di Nico riempie la stanza, inaspettata ma rassicurante allo stesso tempo. Non riesce a vederle in quella semioscurità, ma devono aver posizionato delle casse da qualche parte.

“Buongiorno ragazzi e ragazze, qui è Niccolò Fares dalla vostra Radio Osvaldo! Per ringraziare voi tutti che ci seguite sempre così numerosi, la redazione vuole salutarvi prima delle feste natalizie con un magico momento musicale!”

Martino già stava sorridendo all’accenno sugli ascolti inesistenti della loro povera radio, ma quando Niccolò attacca a cantare _Jingle Bells_ scoppia proprio a ridere di gusto.

“Va beh, stavo scherzando, non è questo il brano che abbiamo preparato per voi. In realtà non è una canzone natalizia. A dirla tutta non è nemmeno per voi.”

Il suo tono è diventato improvvisamente serio e Martino tende le orecchie allarmato.

“Marti, avevi ragione, è inutile pensare a cosa succederà in futuro. Io voglio vivermi appieno tutti i momenti che mi concederai, senza paura. Tu mi fai sentire migliore di quello che sono e spero di diventarlo davvero, un giorno, per te.”

La sua voce si assottiglia per l’emozione e Martino stringe forte il bordo del banco sotto di lui: ha deciso di mostrarsi forte davanti a lui, di sorridergli sempre quando sono insieme, ma odia terribilmente che Niccolò debba soffrire così tanto.  

“Questo brano siamo noi, il nostro amore fino ad adesso, come l’ho vissuto io. Chiudi gli occhi e _[ascolta](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4VR-6AS0-l4)_. Cosa fare nel minuto successivo lo decideremo insieme.”

 

**12.04**

     

Non appena la melodia finisce Martino sta già correndo verso la sala di registrazione. Lo deve trovare e stringere fra le braccia subito, non può aspettare la fine delle lezioni. Deve raggiungerlo e dirgli che lo ama, perché il suo cuore sta per scoppiare da un momento all’altro e potrebbe non avere un’altra occasione per farlo.

Si asciuga le lacrime coi polsini della felpa ed entra nella saletta.

Niccolò è dall’altra parte del vetro, come la prima volta che si sono parlati. Ha un’espressione strana sul viso – _si può essere felici e terrorizzati allo stesso tempo?_ – e quando si accorge di lui si alza in piedi e schiaccia contro il vetro un cd con una copertina disegnata a mano. Raffigura una giraffa con sopra due piccoli omini abbracciati.

Esce di nuovo nel corridoio e apre la porta precedente in contemporanea con Niccolò, che gli stava andando incontro.

“Ti è…ti è piaciuta?”

Sposta il peso da un piede all’altro, nervosamente, gli occhi verdi e tormentati puntati nei suoi come se volesse scrutargli il fondo dell’anima. Martino si lascia sondare, con una fiducia che non hai mai concesso a nessun altro, forse nemmeno a sé stesso. Gli posa le mani sulle spalle sorridendo e tanto basta a calmarlo.

“La amo. E amo anche te.”

Baciarlo è l’unica cosa che vuole fare nel minuto successivo. E in tutti quelli dopo ancora.

  

 

 

 

**MARTEDÌ**

**00.05**

**25 DICEMBRE 2018**

 

 

Niccolò è nel pieno di una partita terribile a sette e mezzo in cui ha perso praticamente pure le mutande – maledetti cugini mocciosi con più culo che anima – quando sua madre gli chiede di andare ad aprire la porta. Lui non aveva nemmeno sentito il campanello in quella baraonda di parenti urlanti, ma ormai non si stupisce più delle capacità paranormali dei suoi genitori e dichiarandosi finalmente sconfitto si trascina verso il portone di casa.

La prima cosa che vede dopo averlo aperto è una selva di capelli rossi che si intona perfettamente con le decorazioni appese tutto intorno sul pianerottolo.

“Marti!” boccheggia felicissimo, non aspettandosi minimamente quella sorpresa. Sapeva infatti che avrebbe passato la Vigilia a casa di Paola con suo padre ed erano rimasti d’accordo di vedersi a Natale, per scambiarsi gli auguri e i regali e stare un po' insieme per il tempo di un the o di una cioccolata calda, prima di tornare alle rispettive famiglie. Invece è appena mezzanotte e il suo ragazzo lo guarda con un sorrisetto compiaciuto dallo zerbino di casa Fares, le braccia dietro la schiena a nascondergli qualcosa.

Quella situazione gli è sospettosamente familiare ma non riesce a credere che si sia davvero fatto mezza Roma in autobus la notte di Natale solo per…

Quando gli mostra il primo cartello sente le lacrime inumidirgli gli occhi per la commozione.

“BUON NATALE!”

“Buon Natale anche a te.” riesce a farfugliare in risposta.

“VOLEVO SOLTANTO DIRTI”

“VISTO CHE A NATALE SIAMO TUTTI PIÙ BUONI”

“CHE PER ME, TU SEI PERFETTO NI”

 _Lui_ , perfetto? È ben lontano dall’esserlo purtroppo.

Martino tende una mano verso il suo viso e lo accarezza dolcemente, un gesto a cui si sta pericolosamente abituando.  

“E NON CAMBIEREI NULLA DI TE”

Questo proprio non riesce a crederlo, perché lui si cambierebbe interamente e senza pensarci due volte, se solo potesse. Eppure gli occhi di Marti, gli occhi più espressivi dell’universo, sono sinceri. E sono incredibilmente innamorati.

Gli sta assicurando ancora una volta che lo accetta così com’è, rotto e difettoso. Che non lo restituirà indietro per un modello migliore. Ormai trattiene a stento le lacrime e per fortuna gli arriva in aiuto la frase successiva.

“TRANNE LA TUA CARBONARA, QUELLA È PROPRIO INDIFENDIBILE!”

Martino si china verso la busta che è vicino ai suoi piedi e ne estrae un pacchetto, confezionato non proprio alla perfezione ma sicuramente con tanto amore, posandoglielo fra le mani con uno sguardo divertito. Lo scarta rapidamente e il suo sorriso si amplia ulteriormente alla vista del libro di ricette romane veraci.

“Ho capito, studierò e seguirò la Sora Lella passo passo, niente variazioni sul tema! Soprattutto niente tabasco!”

Il suo meraviglioso ragazzo annuisce soddisfatto con la testa e prosegue con i fogli.

“E TRANNE IL TUO TELEFONO DI MERDA.”

Gli allunga un altro regalo e Nico è basito nello scoprire che si tratti davvero di uno smartphone.

“Lo userò solo con te, sappilo, sarà il nostro telefono segreto pieno di foto zozze.”

Il suo enorme sforzo di sbarcare nel nuovo millennio viene ripagato dal sorriso più bello del mondo, quello che solo sulla faccia di Martino ha davvero importanza per Niccolò.

“HO VISTO _LOVE ACTUALLY_.”

“Ma dai, non l’avevo capito!”

“FRANCAMENTE, FA SCHIFO.”

“Non accetto critiche cinematografiche da uno che considera Sharknado un capolavoro.”

Ridono entrambi, poi Marti gira un altro cartello.

“È MOLTO MEGLIO _MARTINO E NICCOLÒ MINUTO PER MINUTO_ ”

“Su questo sono d’accordo.”

Sottolinea il concetto con un bacio sulla guancia gelida dell’altro, rabbrividendo al contatto.

“E NEL PROSSIMO MINUTO CAVALCHEREMO INSIEME UNA GIRAFFA.”

“SEI PRONTO?”

Niccolò si tuffa letteralmente fra le sue braccia, baciandolo davvero stavolta, quasi mordendo le sue labbra per il bisogno impellente di sentirle contro le sue.

“Farei qualunque cosa con te.”

“Allora prendi il cappotto e vieni con me.”

Torna di corsa verso la sala da pranzo e si piega verso sua madre, per farsi sentire da lei ma non dagli altri.

“C’è Marti, esco un attimo con lui.”

“Davvero? Fallo entrare che gli facciamo gli auguri!”

“Quando torniamo.”

“Va bene, copritevi che fuori fa freddo.”

Ci mette un attimo a recuperare il necessario per affrontare il gelo notturno e poco dopo sono entrambi nel cortile del palazzo, illuminato a intermittenza dalle luminarie natalizie.

“Allora, dove l’hai nascosta?” gli chiede guardandosi intorno in cerca della fantomatica giraffa, ben sapendo che era solo una scusa architettata da Martino per farlo uscire di casa. Rimane quindi letteralmente stupefatto quando gli mostra, con un gesto plateale del braccio e un _Ta-daaan_ degno del miglior Copperfield, la sua vecchia bici trasformata nella più tenera e coccolosa delle giraffe.

“Ommioddio!!!” esulta affondando il viso nel pelo morbido del peluche che Marti ha legato sul manubrio “Ma è troppo bella, tu sei più pazzo di me!!!”

Accarezza le strisce gialle e marroni che pendono ai lati delle manopole, il campanello con le piccole cornine e finalmente si accorge della stoffa maculata che ricopre il sellino.

“No, vabbè, io non ho parole.” sospira in adorazione.

“Ahahah, vuoi fare un giro?”

“E me lo chiedi???!!!”

“Okay tesoro, ma sei troppo agitato, guido io!”

Monta in sella e gli fa cenno di sedersi dietro. Niccolò subito lo abbraccia, stringendolo forte.

“Dove andiamo?” gli chiede Martino guardandolo da sopra la propria spalla, il sorriso carico d’amore.

“’Ndo cazzo ce pare!”

 _Cavalcando una giraffa, soltanto loro due_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> il brano che ho spacciato per una composizione di Niccolò è Nuvole Bianche di Ludovico Einaudi, vi metto il link anche qui nel caso ve lo siate perso durante la lettura: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4VR-6AS0-l4 (in questo caso la performance è di Rousseau).  
> Se penso di essere partita con una oneshot e di aver scritto ben 10 capitoli non ci credo nemmeno io, il potere di Skam Italia non ha confini ahahah! Ringrazio infinitamente tutti voi che l’avete seguita, chi l’ha inserita nel suo elenco letture, chi mi ha lasciato commenti e kudos, sinceramente non mi aspettavo tutto questo, grazie di cuore! Ringrazio inoltre una persona speciale a cui dedico l’intera fanfic, perché è tutto quello che posso fare per lei: grazie Lauretta di aver condiviso con me la visione di questa seconda bellissima ed emozionante stagione del nostro Skam <3  
> Sono sicura che a breve tornerò a scrivere in questo fandom, in particolare sui Nicotino (o MartiNico che dir si voglia), perché ormai sono innamorata pazza di loro e della boys squad che in questa fic ha avuto troppo poco spazio per i miei gusti ahahah! Quindi se vi va, buttate un occhio ogni tanto sul mio profilo perché potrei aver sfornato qualche altra sciocchezzuola ^0^ Buon Natale e buon 2019 a tutti <3


End file.
